


Время испытаний

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Soulmates, Repressed Emotions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Комбефер глубоко вдохнул. — Когда я пришел на медицинский факультет сегодня утром, я услышал среди студентов перешептыванья о том, что в некоторых радикальных кафе были обыски и кого-то из студентов арестовали".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Times that Try Men's Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747061) by [chainsaw_poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_poet/pseuds/chainsaw_poet). 



**Глава 1. Пятница, около полудня  
_Январь 1832 г._**

— Не уверен, что преподаватели признают мою простуду уважительной причиной для твоего отсутствия на лекции, — сказал Жоли, обхватив ладонями чашку с чаем, который только что заварил для него Боссюэ. Пар поднимался над чашкой уютными завитками. Боссюэ засмеялся, устраиваясь в изножье кровати и пряча ноги в одних чулках под одеяло. 

— Пожалуй, нет, — признал он. — Но если я оставлю тебя на целый день и уйду на занятия, кто заварит тебе чай и пожалеет тебя? Тем более что наша прекрасная Мюзикетта пишет, что еще неделю — если не больше — пробудет у сестры, — Боссюэ помахал перед носом Жоли листком бумаги, исписанным небрежным убористым почерком, и тот с сожалением оторвал одну руку от чашки с чаем, чтобы взять его. Прочитав письмо, адресованное им обоим и датированное прошлым вторником, он нахмурился. 

— Похоже, ее сестра и новорожденный племянник пребывают в добром здравии. По крайней мере, это радует, — пробормотал Жоли, стараясь, не показать, что дуется. Говоря по совести, ревновать к новорожденному племяннику тетушку, которая явно была им очарована, хоть и писала, как скучает по Жоли, было невозможно. По крайней мере, невозможно было признаться в этом вслух. Жоли отдал письмо обратно Боссюэ и зевнул, потирая покрасневшие глаза. 

— Уже устал? Ты недавно проснулся, — сказал тот. Жоли кивнул. 

— Я не спал почти до утра. Меня мучил кашель, а едва он проходил, я принимался вспоминать, как отличить кашель при пневмонии от кашля при чахотке. 

Боссюэ не мог не рассмеяться в ответ на это, но, отсмеявшись, улыбнулся с сочувственным выражением. Сокурсники Жоли на медицинском факультете дразнили его за ипохондрию, Друзья азбуки отвечали на рассказы о болезнях шутливым отчаянием или терпеливой снисходительностью, и даже Мюзикетта порой выходила из себя, слушая раз за разом о самых невероятных опасениях, — одному лишь Боссюэ неизменно удавалось встречать все жалобы Жоли с юмором и пониманием, которые, будучи смешаны в нужных дозах, похоже, были панацеей против любых болезней, как подлинных, так и мнимых. 

— Бедняжка, — сказал Боссюэ, погладив ступней бедро Жоли. Тот вздохнул. 

— Не то чтобы я этого не ожидал. Я уже несколько дней чувствовал предвестники болезни — но вчерашний день меня доконал. Разумеется, Анжольрас запретил мне ехать в омнибусе и велел сделать не меньше трех кругов по околотку, чтобы замести следы, на случай если за мной следили, — и всё это под проливным дождем. Но я и сам виноват. Давно уже надо было отдать сапоги в починку — я ведь знал, что они протекают! А промочить ноги — верный путь к простуде, — Жоли шмыгнул носом и прикрыл глаза, втайне надеясь, что возбудит достаточно жалости, чтобы Боссюэ подвинулся к нему поближе. К его удовольствию, прием сработал. 

— Похоже, кое-кто решил себя пожалеть, — добродушно проговорил Боссюэ, придвигаясь, чтобы Жоли устроился на его широком плече. 

— Я и правда чувствую себя ужасно, — Жоли снова шмыгнул носом. Боссюэ закатил глаза и порылся среди одеял в поисках носового платка. 

— Ну вот, а говорил мне, чтобы я шел на лекции. И что бы ты делал без меня? Как бы дожил до моего возвращения? 

— Не смейся надо мной — вот увидишь, всё кончится бронхитом... — Жоли высморкался, и Боссюэ, поморщившись, попытался от него отодвинуться. — Брось. Ты никогда от меня ничем не заражаешься. Если бы это случилось, я бы и впрямь испугался, решив, что это плохой знак. Но, быть может, меня должно пугать, что ты не заражаешься? То, что тебе так везет в вопросах здоровья, совершенно на тебя не похоже. 

— Не уверен, что мне везет. Я часто думаю, как чудесно было бы обзавестись поводом лежать в постели весь день, чтобы ты ухаживал за мной и практиковался в своих медицинских навыках. 

— Но представь, что я бы тоже заболел..! — возразил Жоли, прихлебывая чай. 

— Еще лучше! Мы могли бы оба лежать в постели, пить подогретый коньяк, сосать леденцы и читать бульварные романы. 

— У тебя и впрямь получается весьма завлекательно, — задумался Жоли. — Но ведь ты обязательно пролил бы коньяк на постель или нечаянно сунул бы край одеяла в камин. Или мы оба были бы слишком заняты, ухаживая друг за другом, и позабыли бы... не знаю... Забрать почту, например, и тогда какой-нибудь проходимец непременно украл бы чек, который прислали мои родители, и у нас не хватило бы денег заплатить за квартиру, и мы оказались бы на улице. И тогда, конечно, наша простуда — или, по крайней мере, моя простуда — непременно превратилась бы в пневмонию, и мы погибли бы, не успев отдать жизни за Францию. И это было бы довольно глупо — умереть от простуды. 

К тому моменту, как Жоли закончил рисовать эту печальную картину, Боссюэ хохотал во все горло. На Жоли это произвело положительный эффект: и правда, подумал он, быть может, простуда — не худшее, что может случиться с человеком, особенно если у того есть Боссюэ, который готов провести весь день в заботах о нем. 

— Ты прав, как всегда, — сказал Боссюэ, отсмеявшись. — Теперь, когда ты закончил представлять себе нашу преждевременную гибель, нам необходимо решить вопрос с обедом — тем более что завтрак ты проспал. 

Его перебил резкий удар в окно. 

— Это еще что такое? 

— Кто-то бросил камень, — Боссюэ осторожно высвободил плечо, на котором лежал Жоли, и сел на постели. — Вероятно, гамены. Я говорил тебе, чтобы в конце года нужно переезжать. 

— Мне нравится эта квартира, — запротестовал Жоли и зашелся кашлем. — На другой стороне квартала за ту же цену мы жили бы этажом-другим выше, и комнаты были бы теснее. — В оконную раму вновь что-то ударилось. — Опять? Так нам все окна расколотят. 

— Я посмотрю, что там. — Боссюэ выбрался из-под одеял, и внезапный поток холодного воздуха заставил Жоли поежиться. Его друг подошел к окну и распахнул его. — Эй, вы что там... О! С чего это вы вздумали кидать нам в окно камнями? Парадные двери уже вышли из моды? 

— Кто это? — спросил заинтригованный Жоли. 

Боссюэ обернулся:  
— Курфейрак и Комбефер, — пожал он плечами. 

— Почему они просто не постучали? — Жоли спустил ноги с кровати, но Боссюэ прикрикнул на него.

— Ты замерзнешь! Залезай обратно! 

Но Жоли только лукаво улыбнулся; в глазах его затаился чертенок:  
— И кто теперь излишне беспокоится о моем здоровье? 

Боссюэ хотел было парировать, но лишь покачал головой, сдаваясь, и вновь повернулся к окну, прислушиваясь к голосам оттуда, не проникавшим в комнату. 

— Конечно, я сейчас вас впущу! — крикнул он вниз, закрыл окно и направился к дверям. — Они сейчас поднимутся. Кажется, они чем-то обеспокоены, — добавил он, выходя на лестницу. 

— Комбефер всегда чем-нибудь обеспокоен, — пробормотал Жоли себе под нос, вновь устраиваясь в постели. Он попытался прочистить нос, но тщетно — похоже, вопреки всем законам природы, ему предстояло одновременно и ежеминутно сморкаться, и мучиться от невозможности дышать; но нехорошее предчувствие уже поселилось где-то в животе, будто тугая пружина. Комбефер действительно обычно бывал чем-нибудь обеспокоен; но, как бы ни дразнили его на этот счет другие члены кружка Друзей азбуки, предметом этого беспокойства, как правило, служили настоящие проблемы, которые до поры до времени оставались незамеченными для остальных. А если и Курфейрак, который всячески старался показать, что уж его-то беспокоит только ухаживание за очередной гризеткой, выглядел обеспокоенным... 

— Жоли в спальне — надеюсь, вы простите, что он не одет, — раздумья прервал голос Боссюэ. Двое их друзей — которые и впрямь выглядели взволнованными — вошли в комнату и неловко замерли у порога, не снимая пальто, будто того и гляди собирались уйти вновь. 

— Больше не собираетесь расшибить нам окна? — поднял брови Жоли. Комбефер откашлялся. 

— Это... кхм... была идея Курфейрака, — мрачно сказал он. Курфейрак воздел руки в преувеличенном отчаянии. 

— И совершенно здравая идея! Что ни говори, а герои романов именно так и делают, когда желают привлечь внимание своих возлюбленных втайне от их строгих родителей. 

— Пожалуй, тебе пора перестать одалживать книги у своих многочисленных подружек, — добродушно упрекнул его Боссюэ, покачав головой. — Полагаю, ты привлек внимание всей улицы, кидая камни в окно среди бела дня. И потом, ни у меня, ни у Жоли нет строгой дуэньи, которая стояла бы на страже нашей добродетели, — а если бы была, пришлось бы признать, что она не справляется со своими обязанностями. 

— Мы хотели убедиться, что нам ответите именно вы. Мы не знали, что можем здесь обнаружить.

— А что же вы ожидали здесь обнаружить? Положим, мы и впрямь живем несколько беспорядочно, но стука в дверь обычно достаточно, чтобы предупредить о своем присутствии и не застать ничего неподобающего, — возразил Боссюэ, пододвигая Курфейраку стул. 

— Я хочу сказать, — продолжал тот, — что мы не знали, что с вами. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду — "не знали, что с нами"? — Боссюэ уселся на пол возле кровати. — Комбефер, в гостиной есть еще один стул. — Тот кивнул с довольно хмурым видом и отправился за ним. 

— Вас не было на лекции по римскому праву этим утром, — продолжал Курфейрак. На это Боссюэ не выдержал и рассмеялся. 

— И с каких пор это — повод для беспокойства? Я реже хожу на эту лекцию, чем пропускаю ее, да и ты не лучше. 

— Что касается меня, то с тех пор как Мариус втихаря — и, надо полагать, ненамеренно — утер мне нос, сдав адвокатские экзамены, я пропустил занятия лишь один раз. Ну хорошо, два, — признался Курфейрак. 

— Мы забеспокоились, когда я столкнулся с Курфейраком, — Комбефер вошел в спальню, неся в руках стул. — Он сказал, что не видел ни вас, ни Баореля, ни Анжольраса на юридическом факультете этим утром. На что я ответил, что ждал Жоли после утренних лекций, но так и не дождался. А на моей памяти единственное, в чем вы всегда расходились с Леглем — по крайней мере, до сих пор, — это склонность пропускать занятия. 

— Я болен, — надулся Жоли. Он уже был обижен, что гости ничего не сказали про его самочувствие сразу же, но ожидал хотя бы, что его больной вид не позволит Комбеферу донимать его упреками по поводу недостаточно серьезного отношения к учебе; в конце концов, невозможно, чтобы стипендию Неккера получил каждый. — Я не пропускаю занятия без причин. Я был прикован к постели с прошлого вечера! — Говоря это, он надеялся хотя бы на формальное выражение сочувствия; но не был особенно удивлен, когда Курфейрак расхохотался — впрочем, в этом смехе, казалось, было больше облегчения, чем веселья. 

— О, Жоли, меня еще никогда так не радовала твоя ипохондрия, — проговорил он. 

Тот уже собирался было возразить, что простуда в этот раз существует отнюдь не в его воображении, но Боссюэ опередил его вопросом:  
— Но почему вы нас искали? Ты никогда прежде не беспокоился, если я пропускал лекции, Курфейрак. И ты, Комбефер, — вы с Жоли и вовсе ходите на разные лекции; следовательно, ты искал его специально. 

— Вы оба были дома со вчерашнего дня? — осторожно спросил Комбефер и со значением посмотрел на Курфейрака. 

— Не совсем, — ответил Жоли, начиная не на шутку беспокоиться. — Вчера после обеда Анжольрас попросил меня отнести пакет на одну из конспиративных квартир — не спрашивайте, что это было, он никогда не рассказывает, — а на улице шел дождь, и я подхватил эту ужасную простуду. Боссюэ заказал нам обед у квартирной хозяйки, и с тех пор мы оба были здесь. 

— Что-то случилось, да? — спросил Боссюэ, внезапно посерьезнев. Комбефер и Курфейрак переглянулись, будто каждый ожидал от другого, чтобы тот заговорил. В конце концов рассказ ожидаемо начал Комбефер. 

— Мы и сами толком не знаем, — с сомнением сказал он. — То есть что-то случилось, но мы не... — он глубоко вдохнул. — Когда я пришел на медицинский факультет сегодня утром, я услышал среди студентов перешептыванья о том, что в некоторых радикальных кафе были обыски и кого-то из студентов арестовали. 

— На юридическом факультете говорят о том же самом, — добавил Курфейрак. — Никто не знает точно, кого арестовали, или сколько человек, или даже в какие именно кафе наведалась полиция — хотя про некоторые места говорят с большей уверенностью. 

— В газетах ничего нет, — сказал Комбефер. — Еще слишком рано. 

Жоли почувствовал, как Боссюэ положил руку ему на ногу, и только тогда понял, что на несколько мгновений забыл, как дышать. Оторвав взгляд от Комбефера и Курфейрака, он взглянул на побледневшего Боссюэ и провел ступней по его спине, сам не зная, желает ли успокоить друга или, напротив, чтобы тот успокоил его; как бы то ни было, этот жест был слабым утешением. 

— Поэтому мы и отправились вас искать. Чтобы убедиться... — Комбефер не стал заканчивать фразу — но этого и не требовалось. 

— В кафе "Мюзен" приходили с обысками? Или в "Коринф"? — спросил Боссюэ, но Курфейрак лишь пожал плечами. 

— Ни я, ни Комбефер не были там прошлым вечером и сегодня еще не успели туда зайти — до вашей квартиры было ближе всего, поэтому сначала мы отправились сюда. Я не слышал, чтобы кто-то упоминал "Мюзен" или "Коринф", но, как я сказал, никто ничего не может сказать наверняка. Полагаю, это не те места, куда полиция отправится первым делом. "Коринф" почти никто не знает — разве только в качестве места, где отвратительно кормят. Я сам никогда не бывал там, пока нас не пригласил туда Грантер. "Мюзен", конечно, известен больше, но и он — не самое популярное кафе. То, что Анжольрас пренебрегает модными заведениями, на сей раз нам на руку. Уверен, что, кроме нас, никто не знает о дальней комнате "Мюзена". 

— А где Анжольрас? — спросил Жоли, стараясь подавить невольную дрожь в голосе. — И остальные? 

Комбефер сглотнул, явно пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. 

— Мы пока никого не видели. Разумеется, это не значит, что с ними что-то случилось. В обычных обстоятельствах беспокоиться было бы не о чем. И, как сказал Курфейрак, вы первые, к кому мы наведались. Но мы как раз хотели просить вас помочь нам найти остальных. 

— Конечно, — ответил Боссюэ, встав и потянувшись за пиджаком. — Сейчас надену ботинки, и пойдем. Но Жоли и правда болен, так что ему лучше остаться в постели. — Жоли в ответ на это выпрямился и откинул одеяло. 

— Нет, я тоже пойду, — сказал он, откашлявшись. — Мне нужно только... — Он не договорил, потому что чихнул раз, потом другой и наконец третий, и застонал. — Бр-р-р. Простите. Но я сейчас оденусь и... — Но Курфейрак положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Кто ты, самозванец, и что ты сделал с настоящим Жоли? — произнес он, поддразнивая, хотя взгляд его оставался серьезным. — Пожалуй, следует заявить на тебя в полицию за то, что ты выдаешь себя за студента-медика, — и еще пожаловаться театральным критикам за крайне неубедительно исполненную роль мнимого больного. Что тебе удается гораздо лучше, так это роль человека, который подхватил сильную простуду и должен остаться в постели, вместо того чтобы бегать по городу и искать своих друзей, по всей вероятности пребывающих в добром здравии и благополучии. — Увы, последним своим утверждением Курфейрак, кажется, пытался убедить самого себя так же сильно, как Жоли. 

— Курфейрак прав — ты, похоже, совсем болен, — добавил Комбефер, походя к постели и кладя руку на лоб Жоли. В его прикосновении сочеталась профессиональная уверенность и ненавязчивая нежность. Он нахмурился, взглянув в лицо Жоли, щеки которого горели нездоровым румянцем. — У тебя, похоже, жар. Не стоит доводить простуду до чего-нибудь похуже. — Комбефер встал и покачал головой, будто отгонял от себя эту неприятную мысль. — Впрочем, мне нет нужды тебе это говорить. Не хочу льстить Курфейраку, подыгрывая его дурачествам, но в этот раз мне, кажется, и правда приходится играть твою роль за тебя. Надеюсь, это не станет привычкой. 

— Сегодня всё действительно будто перевернулось вверх дном, — согласился Жоли, отмечая про себя: следует позже проверить, что говорит по этому поводу теория магнетизма. — Но я не могу просто лежать дома. Я хочу помочь. 

— А я не хочу провести весь следующий месяц, слушая, как беготня по городу в холодный день довела тебя до пневмонии, или брюшного тифа, или ревматизма, — сказал Боссюэ, хотя то, как он положил руку на плечо Жоли при этих словах, наводило на мысли, что беспокоился он совсем о другом. 

— Не хватало еще, чтобы нам пришлось навещать товарищей в тюрьме и больнице, — мрачно добавил Комбефер. — Как бы то ни было — ты можешь помочь. Нам не стоит сегодня собираться в кафе. Если ты останешься дома, мы сможем посылать сюда тех из наших, кого найдем, и провести сегодняшнее собрание здесь. У вас всё равно самая большая квартира. Так ты сможешь принести пользу делу без того, чтобы усугублять свою простуду. Согласен? 

Жоли окинул взглядом лица собравшихся перед ним друзей. Против медицинского авторитета Комбефера, желания Курфейрака облегчить участь всем вокруг и неустанной заботы Боссюэ, ставившего жизнь и здоровье друга выше своих собственных, он был бессилен. Жоли кивнул и отступил на прежние позиции под одеялом. 

— Итак, решено, — подытожил Курфейрак, потрепав его по плечу. — Жоли будет обеспечивать тылы и встречать возвращающихся, а мы отправимся в поисковую экспедицию. 

Курфейрак и Комбефер уже вышли на лестницу, но Боссюэ чуть задержался, притворившись, что завязывает шнурки. Едва они скрылись за дверью, он прыгнул обратно на кровать и взъерошил Жоли волосы. 

— У тебя есть все, что нужно? Принести тебе что-нибудь почитать? — мягко спросил он. 

— У меня слишком болит голова, чтобы читать. Я постараюсь уснуть, — Жоли опустил взгляд и вцепился руками в одеяло. — Мне кажется, мне лучше пойти с вами. В жизни не видел людей, которые бы так любили всему противоречить. Когда я говорю, что болен, вы утверждаете, что я здоров, — а сейчас я говорю, что чувствую себя вполне пристойно, но вы заставляете меня лежать в постели. 

— Ах, Жоли, — сказал Боссюэ, беря его руку в свои. — Дай мне насладиться редким мигом удачи. Твоя простуда позволяет мне не волноваться, что с тобой случится что-нибудь похуже. Мне кажется, что потерять тебя — это единственное несчастье, над которым я не смогу смеяться. — Жоли потер глаза. Уголки защипало — должно быть, это всё простуда. 

— Боссюэ, ты... ты же будешь осторожен, правда? 

— Как всегда. Я скоро вернусь, не волнуйся, — Боссюэ улыбнулся и слегка поцеловал Жоли в лоб, и тот заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. 

В отсутствие Боссюэ в комнате, казалось, похолодало, и Жоли, поежившись, постарался закопаться поглубже в одеяла, пытаясь представить себе, что он по-прежнему не один. Одиночество и ощущение собственной бесполезности были ему в новинку; обычно Анжольрасу прекрасно удавалось сделать так, чтобы каждый чувствовал себя частью чего-то большего — и при том абсолютно незаменимой частью. Каждый был нужен для общего дела, каждый должен был отвечать за то, что ему доверили. В голове отдавались эхом обрывки воодушевляющих речей — в том числе и те, которых Анжольрас никогда не произносил, — и Жоли уже готов был одеться и отправиться на улицу, что бы ему там ни говорили товарищи, но представил, как Боссюэ вернется в пустую квартиру, и решил остаться. 

Приехав в Париж и поступив в университет, Жоли быстро понял, что изучение медицины не помогает справиться с зарождающейся ипохондрией — напротив, лишь усугубляет ее. Более того, сам его природный оптимизм, казалось, оставлял его с наступлением вечера. Он, привыкший жить в одном доме с многочисленными братьями и сестрами, теперь был один в своих комнатах, где компанию ему составляли лишь учебники и конспекты, наполненные перечнями разнообразных симптомов, и любые из этих симптомов, казалось, подходили лично ему. Жоли быстро убедился на собственном опыте, как трудно уснуть, если в глубине души убежден, что утром уже не проснешься. Бессонница пришлась на начало занятий по анатомии — науки, трудной для изучения, что лишь добавляло к его беспокойству, — и Жоли пришлось разработать целую систему противодействия обеим проблемам. В те ночи, когда его слишком одолевали мысли о болезнях и смерти, он закрывал глаза и повторял названия каждой косточки в человеческом скелете, от черепа до пальцев ног. Эта задача как нельзя лучше подходила для того, чтобы побороть бессонницу, — перечисление было достаточно скучным, чтобы навеять сон, но требовало достаточно сосредоточенности, чтобы изгнать из головы ненужные мысли. Даже в самые худшие ночи Жоли удавалось уснуть раньше, чем он доходил до костей таза. 

Но еще до конца четверти он познакомился с Комбефером — тот обратился к нему в библиотеке с вопросом, что Жоли думает об эссе Сен-Симона, которое тот как раз читал; они продолжили беседу тем же вечером в кафе "Мюзен", под бдительным оком Анжольраса — хотя в тот момент Жоли об этом не подозревал. А затем его провели в дальнюю комнату, где шли дискуссии на темы, о которых он прежде не задумывался, но на которые ему, как выяснилось, было что сказать; и он обрел друзей — более чудесных, чем мог себе вообразить, и — что было чудеснее всего — даже сдал экзамен по анатомии. Ипохондрия осталась при нем, но бессонница отступила — теперь в соседней комнате спал Боссюэ, и с тех пор Жоли больше не приходилось убаюкивать себя перечислением костей скелета. 

Сегодня он успел добраться до самого предплечья, прежде чем тревога окончательно уступила место усталости и он наконец уснул.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Пятница, 3 часа пополудни**

Жоли разбудили лучи зимнего солнца, бьющие в окно, и звук закрывающейся парадной двери. Моргая и щурясь от яркого света, он понял, что, по всей видимости, проспал не меньше двух часов — окна его комнаты выходили прямо на запад, поэтому прямые солнечные лучи попадали в нее только в послеобеденное время. Потянувшись, чтобы размять затекшие конечности, он перевернулся на постели — о чем тут же пожалел, потому что виски немилосердно заломило. Похоже, за то время, пока он спал, простуда не прошла; более того, сейчас он чувствовал себя едва ли не хуже, чем с утра.

Но еще прежде, чем воображение успело нарисовать ему все гибельные осложнения нынешнего недуга, он услышал шаги, поднимающиеся по лестнице, и это направило мысли по другому пути. Неведомый гость явно не был Боссюэ — шаги были слишком легкими и быстрыми. Осознание этого прогнало последние остатки сна, и Жоли уселся на постели, пытаясь справиться с кашлем; тем временем в замке раздался звук ключа, и дверь в квартиру со скрипом распахнулась.

— Кто там? — позвал Жоли, морщась от боли в горле и того, как хрипло звучал его собственный голос.

— Приветствую! — голос был знакомым, и он откинулся на подушки с облегчением. В дверном проеме появился Прувер и прислонился к косяку. — Ты спал? Прости, что разбудил. Боссюэ сказал, что ты здесь, и дал мне ключ, чтобы тебе не пришлось вставать. Думаю, остальные тоже должны скоро подойти — как только он всех разыщет. И я обещал ему развести огонь в камине, как только приду. Где у вас дрова?

— В гостиной, — сказал Жоли, потирая нос манжетой рубашки, и Жеан, улыбнувшись и кивнув, вновь выскользнул из комнаты. Жоли перебрался в другой угол кровати, перетащив с собой большую часть одеял, — оттуда он, перевесившись через бронзовое изножье, мог достать до комода. Он как раз вытаскивал из ящика запас носовых платков, когда Жеан вернулся, неся несколько небольших полешек и квадратную коробочку, перевязанную пышным бантом.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Жеан, подбрасывая дров в камин; Жоли в ответ высморкался, и Жеан захихикал. — Не лучше, да?

— Ничуть, — проговорил Жоли, закрывая лицо платком. — Мне кажется, голова у меня скоро треснет. — Он не стал ложиться вновь и уселся на кровати, прислонившись к стене и прижав колени к груди.

— Бедняжка. Простуда ужасно неприятна — гадкий, скучный недуг. Никаких интересных сновидений — одно гуденье в голове. В простуде нет ничего поэтического, — задумчиво произнес Жеан, раздувая огонь, и Жоли невольно улыбнулся. Кому еще, кроме Жеана, могло прийти в голову оценивать простуду не с медицинской, а с эстетической точки зрения?

— Боюсь, я сейчас не лучшая компания.

— Не стоит беспокойства. Мы все сегодня не в лучшей форме. Но, если хочешь, я могу посидеть в соседней комнате, чтобы ты мог поспать еще.

— Останься, прошу тебя! — Просьба вышла более жалобной, чем планировалось, — вероятно, потому, что Жеан всегда был настолько открыт, что и остальным вокруг него становилось труднее скрывать собственные чувства. И, разумеется, Жеан понял всё правильно. Кто-нибудь другой, наверное, взял бы стул, но он без колебаний забрался в постель рядом с Жоли. — А ты — у тебя всё хорошо? — добавил тот.

— Прекрасно. Когда пришел Боссюэ, я был у себя и мирно дремал. Я работал над сонетами допоздна и даже не слышал ничего о том, что случилось.

— А остальные?

— Боссюэ сказал, что видел Баореля и тот собирался подождать Фейи у мастерской. А Курфейрак и Комбефер пошли искать Грантера и Анжольраса.

— Но уж с Фейи-то ничего не должно было случиться? Говорили лишь о том, что арестовали студентов.

— Стоит Фейи снять картуз, и он будет как две капли воды похож на студента. Пару недель назад молодой человек из политехнического института, который пришел послушать речь Анжольраса, спросил его, что он изучает — юриспруденцию или естественные науки. И Фейи, конечно, возмутился и выдал бедному инженеру целую лекцию о том, что образованность — не привилегия высших классов и членов Академии наук, и что пролетарий вполне способен сочетать занятия физическим трудом и любовь к знаниям. Но весь остаток вечера он выглядел весьма довольным собой, так что, подозреваю, в глубине души ему скорее понравилось, что его приняли за студента. Но я уверен, с ним всё в порядке. Насколько я знаю, Фейи не общается ни с кем, кроме нас, — за исключением других рабочих, конечно.

— А когда ты в последний раз видел Боссюэ? — спросил Жоли, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал так беззаботно, как только возможно.

— Часа полтора назад, кажется, — быть может, больше. Я не следил за временем. Боссюэ назвал мне несколько мест, куда нужно было зайти по дороге сюда, — всякие кафе, которые упоминали Баорель и Анжольрас. Но там никого не было. — Жеан помолчал. — Странное ощущение. Везде так тихо — на улицах вокруг корпусов университета никого, и кафе стоят полупустые. Кстати, чуть не забыл. — Прувер пододвинулся к краю кровати и, подцепив ленточку ногой, подтянул ближе коробку, поднял ее и положил Жоли на колени. — Я кое-что тебе принес. Быть может, это не то, что прописал бы доктор, но мне от них всегда становится лучше.

Жоли развязал ленточку и, приподняв крышку, увидел, что коробка полна сластей: золотистых эклеров с шоколадом и сливочным кремом и маленьких пирожных, покрытых блестящей глазурью пастельных тонов. Разумеется, это была совсем неподходящая пища для больного — пирожные слишком сладкие и жирные, от них, того и гляди, нарушится пищеварение и кровообращение; но Жоли проспал и завтрак, и обед — а кроме того, у него никогда не получалось себя в чем-либо ограничивать. Как бы то ни было — пирожные были совсем крохотными; уж конечно, пара таких малюток ничем не могла ему повредить.

— Благодарю. — Жоли выбрал яркий эклер и сунул его в рот, где тот моментально растаял — внутри был нежный фисташковый крем. Жеан вновь рассмеялся, когда Жоли, сам того не осознавая, застонал от удовольствия и принялся облизывать испачканные кремом пальцы.

— Я расскажу об этом всем, доктор, когда вы в следующий раз приметесь убеждать их в необходимости строгой диеты во время болезни.

— Но я всегда рекомендовал фисташковый крем как необходимую составляющую питания при лихорадке. Все медицинские авторитеты сходятся на том, что это лучшее средство, чтобы укрепить организм в подобных случаях, — с совершенно серьезным видом сказал Жоли. Прувер, похоже, уже собирался подивиться чудесам науки, но спохватился в последний момент.

— Ты это выдумал.

— От начала до конца, — согласился Жоли, смеясь вместе с ним и дружески хлопая его по плечу. — Но расскажи мне о своих сонетах.

В иных обстоятельствах сегодняшний день можно было бы считать исключительно приятным: что может быть лучше, чем лежать в постели, поедая пирожные, и слушать Жеана, который расхаживает по комнате и взволнованным тоном рассуждает о поэзии? Тот приводил примеры поэтических приемов, цитируя собственные стихи и отрывки из книг, которые попадались ему на полках Жоли и Боссюэ, — вовлекая Жоли в дискуссию о незнакомых доселе аспектах литературного творчества и оставляя за собой россыпь раскрытых книг, быстро усеявших все поверхности в комнате.

Жоли и впрямь увлекся, забыв и думать о неприятностях, но лучи заходящего солнца, переползавшие всё глубже в комнату, в конце концов напомнили ему, что он уже несколько часов не видел Боссюэ и остальных. Вскоре лежать в постели и поедать сладости уже не казалось таким приятным занятием — учитывая, что друзья в это время бродили по холодным улицам Парижа, а то и вовсе сидели в каталажке неизвестно где. Вероятно, ему не следовало поддаваться на уговоры — чувство вины в конечном счете пересилило недомогание, вызванное простудой. А в глубине души ко всему примешивалось привычная ноющая ипохондрия: боль в горле слишком сильная для простой простуды, тяжесть в груди неспроста, жар, вероятно, уже поднялся до опасных пределов; и вдобавок ко всему — по-настоящему его в данный момент беспокоит отнюдь не состояние собственного здоровья.

Вероятно, он, задумавшись обо всем этом, прослушал очередной вопрос Жеана, потому что тот внезапно оказался рядом с ним на постели, сжимая его ладони в своих и участливо заглядывая в лицо.

— Тебя беспокоит только твое недомогание? — спросил он мягко. — Я не привык видеть тебя таким грустным. Или ты из-за того, что нет Боссюэ? Как мне тебя развеселить? Следует ли мне каламбурить насчет того, что ты совсем лишился своих "л"?

На это Жоли слабо улыбнулся — не столько самой шутке, сколько тому, что она была такой знакомой и успокаивающей.

— Ну вот, — Жеан вздохнул с облегчением. — Всё будет хорошо.

— Да, — с трудом выдавил он. — Я просто не в духе оттого, что у меня жар.

Жеан потянулся к нему, но, вместо того чтобы притронуться к его щеке, положил руку ему на затылок и прикоснулся к его лбу своим.

— Ты и правда горячий, — сказал он тем же мягким голосом. — Тебе нужно лежать. На твоем месте я бы сказал, что я не даю тебе отдохнуть, — но, если бы я был на твоем месте, ты был бы на моем, и... ей-богу, выходит слишком сложно!

Невозможно было не присоединиться к мечтательному смеху Прувера. Жеан был меньше Жоли — и гораздо меньше, чем Боссюэ, — поэтому лежать у него на плече было неудобно, но зато его колени покрывало мягкое одеяло, на которое так приятно положить голову, тем более что сам Жеан при этом с готовностью запустил пальцы Жоли в волосы.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал он так тихо, что Жоли не был уверен, говорит ли Жеан это ему или самому себе.

Их молчание нарушил стук входной двери, открывшейся и вновь захлопнувшейся. Жоли почувствовал, как напрягся Прувер, и понял, что и сам застыл в напряжении.

— Должно быть, это наши, — сказал Жеан, но уверенности в его голосе не было. Жоли механически кивнул. Оба так и не шевельнулись и не проронили больше ни слова, слушая, как две пары ног — ни одна из которых, как отметил про себя Жоли, не принадлежала Боссюэ, — поднимаются по лестнице. Две пары ног, двигавшиеся в полном согласии, и не сопровождаемые звуком голосов, дошли до дверей квартиры и остановились. Последовал стук.

— Я открою, — сказал Жеан, помогая Жоли привстать. У дверей спальни он помедлил. — Наверное, открыть нужно? — В дверь постучали вновь, вслед за чем раздался — слава богу, знакомый! — голос.

— Это мы! — кричал Курфейрак через дверь. Жеан бросился открывать, едва не упав в спешке, и, улыбаясь во весь рот, расцеловал вошедших Курфейрака и Комбефера в обе щеки.

— Мы так и знали, что это вы, правда, Жоли? — выдохнул он. Комбефер поднял брови и по-отечески улыбнулся Жеану, проходя в спальню, которая, кажется, сегодня — раз уж всё пошло наперекосяк — исполняла и роль гостиной.

— Да, усталые путники вернулись домой, — сказал Курфейрак. Он со своей обычной небрежностью бросил шарф и шляпу в угол и добавил: — Будь здоров, Жолллли! — Но Жоли, который, похоже, собирался чихнуть, так и не смог этого сделать и только замычал в раздражении.

— М-м-м... Ну вот зачем ты это сказал? Я мечтаю об одном — избавиться от этой простуды. Может, заберешь ее себе?

— Ни за что, — ответил Курфейрак, усаживаясь. — Похоже, тебе несладко приходится — ты уже лишился не только своих "л", но и "м", и "н" заодно.  
Жоли видел, что Курфейрак старается вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, но заметно было, что шутит он через силу, а улыбается одними губами. Повисла неловкая пауза — все четверо осознали, что избегают говорить о тех, кого сейчас с ними не было. Наконец прервать молчание отважился Жеан.

— А где остальные? Вы их не нашли? — робко спросил он.

— Мы нашли Грантера, — ответил Комбефер, снимая пальто. — Он вчера вечером был на выставке, а после выставки художник пригласил его и остальную компанию к себе, так что всю ночь Грантер провел на вечеринке где-то возле Ворот Сен-Мартин. Он сказал, что проснулся уже после полудня и узнал об арестах, только когда вышел поесть, — а узнав, сразу отправился в "Коринф".

— Вероятно, испугался, что "Коринф" закрыли и придется искать другое кафе, где хозяин согласится его терпеть, когда он не в духе, — добавил Курфейрак. — По крайней мере, он сказал нам, что в "Коринф" полиция не приходила. Тем не менее, мадам Гюшлу была очень напугана — настолько, что попыталась прочитать Грантеру нотацию о том, как молодым людям следует вести себя прилично и избегать неприятностей, — но в конце концов разрыдалась у него на плече и заставила пообещать, что мы позаботимся о собственной безопасности, и также присовокупила, что готова предоставить нам подвал, если нам нужно будет где-то спрятаться.

— Милая тетушка Гюшлу, — сказал Жоли. — Сердце у нее куда мягче, чем ее пироги. А еще что-нибудь Грантеру удалось узнать?

Курфейрак покачал головой.

— Он сказал, что зайдет еще в несколько мест и что у него есть на примете один полицейский, который сможет поделиться информацией за некоторую мзду. Но, честно говоря, он больше скрытничал.

— Может, и к лучшему. Не уверен, что нам нужно знать, чем именно он занимается. Чем меньше мы знаем — тем меньше можем рассказать, если так повернется судьба, — сказал Комбефер. — Кроме того, я не уверен, что всем его словам можно верить. В конце концов, это ведь Грантер.  
— Комбефер, как всегда, настроен оптимистично, — пробормотал Курфейрак, но тот не поддался на подначку.

— Однако Грантер очень хотел помочь, и я не стал ему в этом отказывать. Тем более что мы до сих пор не знаем, где Анжольрас, — мрачно добавил он, с усталым видом опускаясь на стул. — Мы заходили к нему — целых два раза — но не застали его. Один раз — сразу же, как ушли от вас, и еще раз — перед тем, как вернуться.

— А списки арестованных уже опубликовали? — спросил Жоли. Комбефер покачал головой.

— Нет. И, думаю, неблагоразумно будет проявлять слишком большое рвение и самим справляться в полиции, — эти слова сопровождались многозначительным взглядом в сторону Курфейрака, на который тот, в свою очередь, ответил взглядом сердитым. Жоли заподозрил, что эти двое продолжают разговор, начатый когда-то ранее — без него самого и Жеана. Но прежде, чем он успел спросить об этом Комбефера, заговорил Жеан.  
— Ты беспокоишься? — спросил он, устраиваясь у ног Комбефера и прислонившись спиной к кровати.

— Пока нет, — ответил тот. — Хотя, разумеется, я был бы счастлив убедиться, что Анжольрас не сидит в камере. — Последовал еще один взгляд в сторону Курфейрака. — Но пока еще рано делать выводы. Возможно, он всего лишь прячется где-нибудь до заката, надеясь, что вечером передвигаться незамеченным будет легче. Анжольрас довольно заметен даже в толпе, а сейчас, когда улицы почти пустые...

— Но разве он не должен был бы послать нам записку? — возразил Курфейрак.

— Быть может, он думал, что этим может подставить нас под удар, — парировал Комбефер. Жоли видел, как Жеан переводит взгляд с одного на другого с беспокойством, и надеялся, что его собственное беспокойство не слишком заметно. Впрочем, Курфейрак, кажется, его все-таки заметил, потому что взглянул на Жоли и Жеана, покачал головой и сменил тему разговора.

— По крайней мере, про всех, кроме Анжольраса и Фейи, мы знаем. И про Фейи должен скоро принести известия Баорель. Боссюэ сказал, что видел вас с ним, — сказал он, кивая на Жеана.

— Так вы видели Боссюэ? — спросил Жоли с некоторым облегчением. Ему не хотелось этого делать; он боялся показаться эгоистичным, интересуясь судьбой Боссюэ, которого, в отличие от остальных, о ком они ничего не знали, вряд ли успели арестовать — если, конечно, удача не отвернулась от него окончательно.

— Да, видели... неужели уже так поздно? — воскликнул Комбефер, взглянув на часы и будто пытаясь сфокусировать на них взгляд. — Кажется, около часа назад. Он собирался еще раз наведаться в университетскую библиотеку, а потом встретиться с Баорелем и привести их с Фейи сюда.

— Наше обычное пятничное собрание, — сказал Курфейрак тоном, который явно свидетельствовал о том, что ничего обычного в ситуации не было.

— И что нам теперь делать? — спросил Жоли. Вздохнув, Комбефер заложил ногу на ногу.

— Ждать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Пятница, 6 часов пополудни**

Долго ждать не пришлось: вскоре на лестнице вновь послышались шаги, возвещающие о приходе новых гостей. И прежде чем те успели постучаться, Курфейрак распахнул двери, и на пороге показались Баорель и Фейи. Раскрасневшиеся от холода, они поспешили войти внутрь.

— Разве Боссюэ не с вами? — спросил Жоли, не в силах больше скрывать беспокойство.

— Я не видел его с утра. А должен был? — ответил Баорель, растирая замерзшие руки и придвигаясь ближе к огню. Он бросил взгляд на постель, оценил распухший нос и залитые лихорадочным румянцем щеки Жоли и с ухмылкой повернулся к Фейи: — С тебя, кстати, десять су. Я же говорил, что он и правда болен. — Фейи тоже окинул взглядом Жоли, закатил глаза и послушно полез в карман.

— Прости, Жолллли, — сказал он, увидев обиженное выражение у того на лице. — Но — a posteriori — я считал, что это удачное пари.

— Да, но ты не знаешь Боссюэ так хорошо, как знаю его я, — возразил Баорель. — У него, когда он действительно чем-то обеспокоен, начинает слегка дергаться левый глаз. Об этом полезно знать, когда садишься играть с ним карты.

— Я скажу ему, чтобы он никогда больше с вами не играл, — пробормотал Жоли, возмущенно шмыгнув носом. — Если, конечно, увижу его снова…

— Ты драматизируешь — и все из-за простуды. — Курфейрак встал со стула и пересел на кровать поближе к Жоли. Теперь, когда здесь собралось столько людей, спальня была им тесна, но никто не высказывал никакого желания переместиться в гостиную. — Не волнуйся. Я уверен, что Орел из Мо уже летит обратно в гнездо, — добавил он, обнимая Жоли за плечи.

— Мы расстались с Боссюэ около четырех, и он сказал, что пойдет за вами двумя, — объяснил Комбефер, протирая очки. Баорель пожал плечами.  
— Я фланировал вокруг мастерской Фейи, начиная примерно с половины пятого… — начал он.

— Да, так что управляющий уже начал нас спрашивать, знаем ли мы, кто это слоняется у нас под окнами, — Фейи, разглядывавший корешки книг, которые Жеан не успел сбросить с полок ранее, обернулся, взглянул на Баореля и покачал головой. — C конспирацией у тебя, похоже, не очень.

— …но Боссюэ я не видел, — закончил тот, подмигнув Фейи.

— Быть может, он встретил Грантера? — предположил Жеан. — Или все-таки обнаружил Анжольраса в библиотеке?

— От Анжольраса по-прежнему ничего не слышно? — спросил Фейи.

— Нет, — признался Курфейрак. — Мы искали его все время, начиная с полудня.

— Всё это не так страшно, как кажется, — сказал Баорель с видом многоопытного бойца. — Провести несколько ночей в камере — не самая ужасная вещь на свете; поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. Иногда людей арестовывают только для того, чтобы припугнуть и заставить притихнуть на время. Не думаю, что полиция захочет и впрямь заводить дела, которые не сможет довести до конца. Помните прошлый год? Сейчас у Бланки и его Друзей дела в суде совсем неплохи, насколько мне известно, — Баорель усмехнулся своим мыслям, но затем будто вспомнил что-то, и лицо его приняло суровое выражение. — Не стоит ожидать поблажек от полиции в дальнейшем — в конце концов, декабрь в этом году выдался необычно жаркий. Но это и к лучшему. Это показывает, что Луи-Филипп волнуется. Недавно я читал в газете, что в Лондоне эпидемия холеры. Если она перекинется через Ла-Манш, это нас встряхнет.

— Не пугай Жоли еще больше, — Комбефер вздохнул и вновь надел очки. — Баорель, могу я переговорить с тобой в другой комнате?

— Интересно, о чем они собираются беседовать, — пробормотал Курфейрак, уставившись на закрывшуюся за ними дверь.

— Полагаю, Комбефер хочет попросить совета, — мудро предположил Фейи. — В отсутствие Анжольраса мы все смотрим на него как на вожака. Должно быть, ему нелегко. А у Баореля больше всего опыта.

— Я пытался дать ему совет, но он меня не послушал, — сказал Курфейрак. — Только упрекнул в поспешности.

Жоли и Жеан переглянулись: теперь обмен репликами между Курфейраком и Комбефером, который они слышали ранее, стал им понятнее. Про себя Жоли не мог не согласиться с Комбефером. Все знали, что Курфейрак может быть импульсивным — причиной было не что иное, как доброе сердце, и побуждения его были всегда хороши и смелы; однако следовать за ним в его порывах стоило не всегда. Курфейрак был нетерпелив — он, как и Анжольрас, всегда хотел броситься в бой немедленно, и Комбеферу не раз приходилось его сдерживать. Обычно ему удавалось обуздать этот энтузиазм, не задев чувства Курфейрака, но сейчас, по всей видимости, дело обстояло иначе.

Фейи, однако, не присутствовал при произошедшей ранее пикировке и не осознавал, что Курфейраку требуется побыть наедине с самим собой, чтобы зализать раны, нанесенные его гордости. И поэтому — будучи миротворцем от природы — попытался вмешаться вновь:  
— Не стоит принимать его слова близко к сердцу, Курфейрак. Он лишь беспокоится об Анжольрасе — как и все мы. Неудивительно, что все готовы выйти из себя.

— Но я-то из себя не выхожу! — тон Курфейрака, увы, противоречил его собственным словам. — Не понимаю, почему ты решил принять его сторону, Фейи.

— Я не принимаю ничью сторону, — ответил тот чуть более напряженным тоном, и во взгляде, встретившемся со взглядом Курфейрака, мелькнул нехороший огонек. Фейи обладал нравом добрым, но достаточно вспыльчивым, и в придачу к нему — обостренным чувством справедливости. — Я даже не знал, что у нас тут есть стороны. Не забывай, я только пришел.

— В таком случае воздержись говорить о том, чего явно не понимаешь!

Кровь бросилась Фейи в лицо, и он сжал кулаки. Чтобы Курфейрак, который всегда прекрасно разбирался в чужих чувствах и относился к ним бережно, нарочно бил по больному, — такого прежде не случалось. Курфейрак и сам, кажется, только сейчас понял, какой смысл можно было придать его словам. Жоли почувствовал, как рука Курфейрака сжала ткань его рубашки — и почти уверился в том, что тот не рассчитывал на столь прямое попадание в цель. Он лишь надеялся, что у Фейи хватит благоразумия не отвечать тем же.

В этот — на редкость удачный — момент нос Жоли вновь решил взбунтоваться, и он оглушительно чихнул. Это прозаическое вмешательство, похоже, остановило начавшийся было спор в зародыше. Курфейрак поморщился и что-то промычал, но, тем не менее, расслабился и успокаивающе погладил Жоли по спине, а Фейи отвел от Курфейрака взгляд и уставился в камин.

— Надо подбросить дров, — сказал он, хотя имевшиеся еще далеко не прогорели. — Пойду принесу еще.

Стоило Фейи открыть дверь, как в спальню проникли обрывки разговора в соседней комнате. "Уверен, с ним всё в порядке", — говорил Баорель. Его голос звучал непривычно серьезно, и Жоли представил, каким внушительным был бы Баорель в роли адвоката, если бы взялся изучать юриспруденцию с тем же азартом, с каким преследовал соперников на боксерском ринге. Жоли поежился. Курфейрак, глядевший на него с некоторой тревогой, притянул его к себе и похлопал по плечу.

— Тебе не холодно, Жолллли? — он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, будто избавляясь от остатков своего раздражения. — Неужели мой нрав недостаточно горяч, чтобы эту комнату? — Курфейрак невесело рассмеялся, затем закусил губу, остановив взгляд на двери спальни. — Я дурно обошелся с Фейи. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Похоже, сегодня я кругом неправ.

Жеан успокаивающе — как если бы утешал плачущего ребенка — зацокал языком, положив руки на край постели и глядя на Курфейрака из-под длинных ресниц. Под мягким взглядом Прувера тот, кажется, растаял еще больше и почти прижался к Жоли — так что их головы соприкасались.

— Это не так, — прошептал Жеан.

— Легко быть бодрым и веселым, когда рискуешь собственной жизнью — но не жизнями товарищей, — добавил Жоли, снова шмыгнув носом. — Никто не будет винить тебя за пару резких слов, причиной которых стало лишь твое беспокойство за Анжольраса. Фейи это знает — увидишь, он простит тебя очень скоро.

Курфейрак кивнул и заставил себя улыбнуться.

Фейи вошел в комнату вслед за Комбефером и Баорелем, уже совершенно спокойный — но без всяких дров.

— Полагаю, мы не должны ничего предпринимать сегодня, — начал Комбефер, опершись на спинку стула, как на трибуну, и с таким видом, будто обращался к большому собранию, а не к компании близких друзей. — Разве что Боссюэ или Грантер принесут какие-либо новости, которые нас к этому побудят. Утром ситуация станет яснее. Баорель со мной согласен, — Комбефер вновь со значением посмотрел на Курфейрака, которых лишь пожал плечами. — Полиция обязана допросить каждого задержанного в течение двадцати четырех часов — хотя бы для того, чтобы установить его личность; утром мы наверняка что-нибудь узнаем. Если же завтра до полудня новостей так и не будет, то мы вместе решим, как навести справки в полиции.  
— А теперь? — спросил Жоли, потому что кто-то должен был это сделать.

Баорель ухмыльнулся и встал у спинки другого стула, подражая манере Комбефера:  
— Теперь, полагаю, мы должны предпринять поход за едой, — сказал он, подмигнув Комбеферу, чтобы показать, что шутка была дружеской. — Не говоря уже о выпивке. Жоли, ты здесь живешь — подскажи, куда лучше пойти.

— За углом есть неплохая булочная. Думаю, вы еще успеете туда до закрытия. Выйдя из здания, нужно пойти налево и на первом же углу снова свернуть налево. И, по-моему, в гостиной еще оставалось пара бутылок вина.

— Ну что ж, для начала неплохо. — Баорель улыбнулся и потянулся за пальто. Курфейрак вновь похлопал Жоли по плечу и тоже встал.  
— Пойду с тобой. Думаю, мне будет полезно немного охладиться. Мы возьмем ключ — кстати, у кого он?

— У меня, — Жеан вложил ключ Курфейраку в ладонь, задержав его руку в своей чуть дольше, чем требовалось. Тот покраснел и кивнул с благодарностью.

— Фейи, я... — сказал он, уже повернувшись к двери, но Фейи лишь улыбнулся и поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Не стоит. Тем более что вы с Баорелем, кажется, угощаете нас обедом.

Курфейрак с облегчением расправил плечи, широко улыбнулся и, схватив пальто и шляпу. двинулся к двери за Баорелем; по пути он протянул руку и сжал плечо Фейи.

Комбефер, наблюдавший за всей сценой, проводил его глазами и на несколько секунд задержал взгляд на закрывшейся двери, затем грустно покачал головой и опустился на стул. Жоли не знал, как помочь их вожаку, которого, кажется, никогда еще не видел таким усталым и встревоженным.

Неистощимый запас энергии, которым всегда отличался Комбефер, похоже, вдруг истощился. Не зная, как вести себя с ним, Жоли обернулся к Фейи.

— Ты хорошо поступил, Фейи, — сказал он. Тот великодушно пожал плечами.

— Курфейрак злился не на меня. Для него просто невыносима мысль о том, что кто-то, небезразличный ему, испытывает страдания. Точнее — что еще хуже — что он не в силах немедленно облегчить эти страдания. Как можно не прощать слова, пусть даже резкие, если знаешь, что, по сути, они порождены добрыми побуждениями?

— Курфейрак злится за меня, — сказал Комбефер, снимая очки и потирая глаза ладонями. Фейи покачал головой и присел на стул рядом с ним.

— Полагаю, он злится на себя самого — точнее, на ситуацию.

Но Комбефер, казалось, его не слышал. Натура Курфейрака была такова, что любые чувства — и гнев, и напряжение — просто переливались через край, и поток гнева сменялся потоком сожалений; но с Комбефером было иначе — его признаний нужно было добиваться долго и кропотливо, будто осторожно извлекая осколки стекла из открытой раны. Сейчас он был в таком состоянии, что вместо обычных отточенных фраз у нег получались лишь обрывки.

— Он просто не понимает — не понимает, что мне самому хочется побежать в полицейский участок и стучать кулаками в дверь — требовать, чтобы мне сказали, что с Анжольрасом, — но это будет худшее, что мы можем сделать... И Баорель со мной согласился... — Комбефер помотал головой, будто отгоняя некую ужасную мысль. — Но, быть может, Курфейрак прав, а мы с Баорелем неправы? Сегодня так... так трудно принимать решения.

Фейи наклонился к нему и положил ладонь ему на колено — но, прежде чем говорить, поймал взгляд Комбефера и убедился, что тот слушает.

— Нынче уже почти семь часов, — сказал Фейи, будто излагая основные положения некоего философского трактата. — Полагаю, есть две альтернативы: либо мы идем в полицейский участок сейчас, либо мы остаемся дома. Если мы пойдем и выясним, что Анжольрас арестован — что ж, это нас отчасти успокоит, потому что мы будем точно знать, что с ним. Но нам, без сомнения, не дадут с ним сегодня увидеться и тем более мы не сможем начать поиски адвоката. Иными словами, мы проведем ночь в тревоге, без возможности что-либо предпринять. Или, напротив, если мы узнаем, что его не арестовали — и при этом полиция до сих пор за нами не следила, во что мне, правда, верится с трудом, — то после нашего обращения слежка неминуемо начнется. Как бы то ни было, отправившись в полицию сейчас, мы точно не улучшим нашего положения и даже, быть может, его ухудшим. С другой стороны, если мы подождем до утра и постараемся собрать побольше информации до того, как действовать, то мы не подставимся под удар и не навлечем на себя еще больших неприятностей.

Комбефер устало улыбнулся:  
— Логично. — Он вновь надел очки и вздохнул. — Но не уверен, что логика убедит Курфейрака. Когда мы шли сюда, он положительно был готов броситься на штурм тюрьмы. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что я не смогу его удержать.

— Курфейрак как он есть — всегда готовый по-рыцарски броситься в бой, — сказал Жоли. — Доза логики ему не помешает — хоть он сам не всегда это понимает и не очень-то любит эту микстуру. Для него она и впрямь слишком похожа на микстуру. И, к сожалению, именно тебе, Комбефер, обычно приходится вливать в него это горькое средство. — Жоли потер нос платком. — Хороша ли моя метафора, Жеан? У меня так гудит голова, что я плохо соображаю.

— Метафора, быть может, не очень красочная, но как нельзя лучше передает требуемую мысль; я и не ждал иного от будущего светила медицины, — ответил тот. Он вновь присел на пол у ног Комбефера и теперь взял его ладони в свои — но на сей раз заговорил не мягким шепотом, как с Курфейраком, а звонким и чистым голосом.

— Уверен, что Анжольрасу была бы невыносима мысль, что мы пожертвовали всем, ради чего работали, — пожертвовали собой — для того, чтобы спасти его от ночи в камере. Или даже от худшей участи. Мне кажется, это единственное, что его по-настоящему заденет, — мысль о том, что мы усомнились в его способности к самопожертвованию. Ведь он никогда не сомневался в нашей. Он постоянно говорит, что мы уже близки к цели — и я думаю, он прав. С самого лета что-то чувствуется в воздухе, некое напряжение, на улицах царит необычное оживление, — добавил он, на миг обернувшись к Жоли с улыбкой. — Так что, полагаю, ты прав. Я не умею рассуждать логически, как Фейи, — все это лишь ощущения. Но, как бы то ни было, я полагаю, что ты прав.

Комбефер сжал его пальцы:  
— Это много для меня значит, Жеан. Спасибо.

Фейи вздохнул.

— Настало время испытать силу человеческой души*, — сказал он. Комбефер вскинул голову.

— Ты читаешь Пейна?

— Анжольрас дал мне книгу. Сказал, что я обязательно должен прочитать "Права человека", что бы ни думал о Пейне Робеспьер. В результате я прочитал всё. — Фейи робко улыбнулся. — Думаешь, Анжольрас пытается меня воспитывать?

— Не только тебя. И даже не то чтобы "пытается" — просто воспитывает, как и всех нас, — мудро сказал Жоли.

— Мне больше всего нравится другое место из Пейна, — проговорил Комбефер с каким-то мечтательным выражением. — "Мы не ценим того, что достается нам легко: ценность вещей и явлений определяется ценой, которую мы за них платим". — Комбефер помолчал. — Помнится, раньше я думал, что пожертвовать собой — самая высокая цена, которую можно заплатить... — он умолк, и Жоли поймал себя на том, что вновь думает о Боссюэ. Он осознал, что понял прощальные слова Боссюэ только наполовину. И, хоть уже смирился с мыслью о том, что может погибнуть сам — в конце концов, он давно понял неизбежность собственной смерти, — и даже с мыслью о том, что может погибнуть Боссюэ, но при этом никогда не представлял, каково будет жить без Боссюэ — или без Анжольраса — или без кого-либо еще из друзей.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Пятница, 7:30 пополудни**

— Полюбуйтесь, кого мы нашли на улице! — крикнул Баорель, входя в двери. — Парочку праздношатающихся бродяг! — За его спиной показался Грантер, который и правда выглядел довольно потрепанным, и — к огромной радости Жоли — Боссюэ, который снял шляпу и прислонился к косяку, издав что-то среднее между вздохом и усталым смешком.

— Что случилось? Почему тебя так долго не было? Где ты ходил? — забросал его вопросами Жоли, заворачиваясь в одеяло и выпрыгивая из постели навстречу другу.

— Дай бедняге хотя бы снять пальто, Жоли, — усмехнулся Баорель, но Жоли, хлопотавший вокруг Боссюэ, не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

— Чем ты занимался все это время? У тебя ледяные руки — ты что, не взял с собой перчаток?

— Взял, — ответил Боссюэ. Жоли начал растирать ему ладони. — Но потерял их в какой -то момент, после того, как зашел к Жеану, но до того, как встретил Комбефера и Курфейрака — а это было уже давно. Я хотел вернуться раньше, но, выйдя из библиотеки и собираясь отправиться на встречу с Баорелем и Фейи, сел не на тот омнибус и понял это, лишь проехав несколько остановок. Я попытался выйти и вернуться, но умудрился заблудиться и, вероятно, так и бродил бы по улицам Парижа до сих пор, если бы не встретил Грантера, — эту историю Боссюэ поведал с обычным добродушием, смеясь над своими многочисленными злоключениями. Жоли с удовольствием смеялся вместе с ним, но видел по усталому взгляду Боссюэ, что тот очень рад наконец оказаться дома.

— Совершенно верно, — нить рассказа подхватил Грантер. — Похоже, в отсутствие нашего бесстрашного вождя обязанность служить пастырем и собирать заблудшее стадо выпала мне.

— Если так, то нам беда, — вставил Баорель, но Грантер подчеркнуто его проигнорировал.

— Этого несчастного лысого ягненка я нашел в закоулках Фобур Сен-Марселя — Сен-Марселя Дельфийского, назовем его так, ибо именно там я искал нашего Аполлона. Но на сей раз боги от меня отвернулись. Мои поиски были совершенно безуспешными — я нашел лишь того, кого не искал, и вместо Аполлона привел к вам Силена.

— Я вряд ли могу быть Силеном — тогда мне пришлось бы считаться твоим наставником в вакхических забавах, Грантер, — возразил Боссюэ, неловко прикасаясь к своей голове. — Однако я весьма благодарен тебе за помощь.

— Я тоже — спасибо, Грантер, — добавил Жоли. — Клянусь богом, Боссюэ, я уже воображал тебя лежащим в канаве, или в полицейском участке — арестованным, или... господи, опять... — Жоли отвернулся и несколько раз чихнул в угол одеяла, достаточно впечатляюще, чтобы Жеан посочувствовал вслух, а Баорель зааплодировал. Но для самого Жоли главным было то, что на плечо ему опустилась знакомая рука.

— Похоже, я принес с собой все инфекции Парижа, — сухо сказал Боссюэ, поглаживая его по плечу.

— Эта простуда сведет меня в могилу, — пробормотал Жоли, отчаянно шмыгая и шаря по карманам халата в поисках носового платка. Боссюэ дал ему свой и повел обратно в постель.

— Так плохо чувствуешь себя? Комбефер, можешь ли ты как доктор порекомендовать что-нибудь своему коллеге, погибающему от простуды?

Комбефер, как раз принесший в спальню еще один стул, взглянул на Жоли поверх очков:  
— Если речь идет о Жоли, то у него симптомы обычно проходят в хорошей компании, — сказал он с добродушной улыбкой, передавая стул Баорелю. — Камфора тоже может помочь. — Жоли скорчил гримасу, и Курфейрак, который вновь уселся в изножье кровати, сочувственно пожал плечами.

— Ужасная штука. У нас была няня, которая норовила дать нам камфору при любой детской болячке, — он помолчал. — Но, полагаю, тебе лучше последовать совету Комбефера. Хоть мне и не нравится это признавать, обычно он бывает прав. — Жоли увидел, как Курфейрак и Комбефер обменялись взглядами, в которых было сказано больше, чем могли выразить любые слова: в них были и искренние извинения, и горячие уверения в дружбе. Вероятно, Боссюэ заметил это тоже, потому что вопросительно посмотрел на Жоли, но тот лишь покачал головой, намекая, что расскажет обо всем позже.

— Камфора все же лучше, чем горчичники, — согласился Жеан. — Моя няня очень любила ставить горчичники. Когда я промокал под дождем, я старался пробраться в дом через заднюю дверь, чтобы избежать этой участи. Они пахли серой.

— Моя бабушка делала то же самое. Была убеждена, что горчичники — лучшее лекарство для детей. Я порой думал, что предпочел бы страдать от болезни.

— Быть может, я вновь могу вам пригодиться, — сказал Грантер. Запустив руку в сумку, он достал оттуда бутылку коньяка и протянул Жоли. — Курфейрак сказал, что тебя продуло. Я подумал, что это лекарство должно тебе помочь.

— Мое любимое средство от простуды! — воскликнул Курфейрак, с надеждой глядя на этикетку. — Думаю, и в профилактических целях оно должно сработать. Жоли, ты у нас эксперт — как ты думаешь, не стоит ли всем принять дозу?

— Как профессионал подтверждаю — стоит! — с готовностью ответил Жоли.

Комбефер поднял бровь:  
— Как профессионал — или как студент-гуляка?

— Ты сам прописал мне и Боссюэ коньяк, когда перед Рождеством я подхватил грипп, — запротестовал Жоли.

— Для успокоения твоих нервов — и потому, что Боссюэ явно нужно было выпить, — вздохнул Комбефер. — С другой стороны, полагаю, что сейчас нам всем не помешает выпить.

— Тогда хорошо, что свобода нравов заботит меня больше, чем просто свобода, — с этими словами Грантер вынул из сумки еще две бутылки. — Стаканы?

— Я принесу, — предложил Фейи, вопросительно глядя на Боссюэ в ожидании указаний.

— Стаканы в гостиной, — сказал тот. Фейи кивнул и увлек Прувера за собой в соседнюю комнату. — Посуды должно хватить, если часть из нас согласится пить из чайных чашек, — добавил Боссюэ, окинув взглядом комнату, в которой сейчас было очень многолюдно. Жеан, принеся из гостиной чайные чашки и несколько чистых тарелок, уселся рядом с Курфейраком в изножье кровати, оставив другую половину кровати Боссюэ и Жоли. Комбефер, Баорель и Грантер заняли имевшиеся стулья, а Фейи, разливавший живительный напиток по разнообразным найденным емкостям, уселся на письменный стол, принадлежавший Жоли.

— Так ты хоть что-нибудь выяснил, Грантер? — спросил Прувер. Насмешливое выражение на лице Грантера сменилось искренней озабоченностью.

— Про Анжольраса — ничего. — Через секунду его губы скривились в обычной скептической ухмылке. — Я навел справки в каждом кафе и каждой таверне от Сен-Дени до улицы Гобелен. — Он поднял глаза и встретился с осуждающим взглядом Комбефера. — Не беспокойся, Комбефер, я был скрытен, как Лелантос, и никто ничего не заподозрил. Но ваш совершенный вождь умудрился совершенно бесследно исчезнуть. Быть может, его наконец испепелил огонь его собственного сердца, и он вознесся в высшие сферы? Но кое-что я все-таки узнал. Все сходятся в том, что полиция провела обыски в "Семи бильярдах" и в кафе "Лемблен". Никто, разумеется, не признается, что был там вчера ночью, и не называет никаких имен. Я хоть чем-то помог вам?

— Я слышал, как Анжольрас упоминал "Семь бильярдов", но это было давно, — сказал Комбефер. — Курфейрак, ты что-нибудь слышал? Ты больше знаешь о разных кафе, чем я. — На лице Курфейрака на миг отразилось удовольствие, которое доставил ему этот комплимент.

— Кажется, там встречается другой кружок. Анжольрас жаловался, что они ведут себя слишком опрометчиво и позволяют приходить на свои собрания кому попало. Но ты прав — это было уже довольно давно, — подтвердил Курфейрак. — Баорель?

— Я захожу туда, когда оказываюсь поблизости, хотя тоже давненько не бывал — в последний раз, кажется, еще до рождественских каникул. Там была одна барышня, которая мне нравилась, но она сошлась с каким-то богемным поэтом и перестала приходить. — Он ухватил половину пирога и начал жевать с задумчивым видом. — Но Анжольрас прав — студенты, которые там собираются, вечно говорят громко и ни о чем не заботятся. Меня совершенно не удивляет, что туда наведалась полиция, — будь я Луи-Филиппом, я бы забеспокоился, если бы полиция была не в состоянии обнаружить даже "Семь бильярдов". Но "Лемблен" меня удивляет — его едва ли можно назвать кузницей революционных настроений. Странно, что оно вообще привлекло внимание полиции. По всей видимости, всё, что есть у полиции — это слухи и обрывки случайных разговоров, остальное — одни догадки. Не уверен, что им что-то известно наверняка. 

— Даже не знаю, на руку нам это или нет, — задумчиво произнес Комбефер. — Можно предположить, что они про нас не знают, но если станут обыскивать одно кафе за другим, то на нас с тем же успехом могут натолкнуться случайно. Как бы то ни было, всё это не приближает нас к разгадке того, где сейчас Анжольрас. Кто последним заходил к нему на квартиру?

— Мы с Боссюэ там были перед тем, как прийти сюда, — сказал Грантер.

— Грантер пустил в ход всё свое красноречие, чтобы хозяйка согласилась пустить нас внутрь. Сочинил целую историю про "бедного мсье Анжольраса", который попал под омнибус и теперь в больнице, и объяснил, что нам во что бы то ни стало нужно зайти в его комнаты, чтобы отыскать адрес его достопочтенных родителей и сообщить им о несчастье, постигшем их сына. Грантер при этом почти рыдал, — поведал Боссюэ. — На самом деле, выглядело это весьма впечатляюще.

Курфейрак бросил на Грантера удивленно-восхищенный взгляд:  
— Ничего себе! Тебе бы пьесы писать. И я бы дорого дал, чтобы увидеть лицо квартирной хозяйки, когда к ней вернется живой и здоровый Анжольрас, — добавил он, явно стараясь говорить об этой перспективе с уверенностью.

— В комнатах ничего не тронуто. Полиция туда не приходила, — сказал Грантер, ухватив булочку и нить рассказа. — Пальто, жилет и шейный платок, которые были на Анжольрасе вчера вечером, отсутствовали. Конечно, он не обладает столь изощренными вкусами в одежде, как некоторые из вас, — он кивнул на Курфейрака и Баореля, — но даже он не стал бы надевать одно и то же платье два дня подряд. Я почти уверен, что он не ночевал у себя прошлой ночью.

— И само по себе это еще не повод для беспокойства, — быстро добавил Баорель.

— Это верно. Хотя то, что ты так внимательно следишь за тем, во что одет Анжольрас, сослужило нам большую службу, — заметил Боссюэ, бросив многозначительный взгляд на Грантера, который лишь пожал плечами и сделал большой глоток коньяка из своего бокала. — Мы думали о том, чтобы остаться там и подождать его, но решили не делать этого — на случай, если нагрянет полиция. Мы также взяли на себя смелость избавить Анжольраса от карабина, который он хранит в ящике стола, коробки с патронами, спрятанной в одной из шляпных коробок, и нескольких его рукописей наиболее радикального толка. Хотя, признаться, учитывая его почерк и увлечение невнятными метафорами — не говоря уже о низком уровне грамотности в полиции — рукописи, скорее всего, остались бы непонятыми в любом случае.

— Тем не менее, вы поступили правильно, — сказал Комбефер.

— Мы оставили ему записки — и у него дома, и в "Мюзене". Ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать подозрения, — быстро добавил Боссюэ, видя, что не только Комбефер, но и Курфейрак с Баорелем готовы его укорить. — Я написал, что наш дорогой друг, мсье Жоли, опасно болен и пребывает в своих комнатах в Латинском квартале, где вокруг него собрались друзья; и что Анжольрасу следует поспешить туда со всей возможной быстротой, иначе товарищ может не дожить до его прибытия. — Рассказ был — впервые за весь сегодняшний день — встречен дружным смехом всех восьмерых Друзей азбуки. Эта картина так грела сердце, что Жоли не нашел в себе сил обидеться на Боссюэ.

— Я думал, твое перо расправляется только с реакционерами, — сказал он, пытаясь демонстративно надуться, но вместо этого хихикая. — Но теперь вижу, что оно не щадит и друзей. Мне нет нужды бояться полиции — ты сам подпишешь мне смертный приговор. Но мне, по правде говоря, хотелось бы, чтобы ты соответствовал своему имени и подождал, пока мне выкопают могилу более подходящим инструментом — прежде чем копать ее своим пером.

Боссюэ расхохотался еще сильнее.

— Неплохо, совсем неплохо — ты наверняка придумал свои остроты заранее. Человек, у которого заложен нос, не может быть настолько остроумен. Тем не менее — позволь заверить тебя, что в своих памфлетах и газетных статьях я пишу одну только правду — в то время как эта записка была чистым вымыслом, — возразил он.

— Так же, как и большинство твоих болезней, Жоли, — вмешался Курфейрак. Жоли надул губы — но еще прежде, чем он успел пустить в ход остававшиеся в запасе остроты, его опередил Боссюэ, который ответил менее красноречиво, но более действенно, пнув Курфейрака в лодыжку.

— Эй! — вскричал тот. — А это еще за что?

— Полагаю, в мое отсутствие вы все старались, как могли, прогнать простуду Жоли своими насмешками. Но теперь, когда я здесь, первенство в этом по праву должно принадлежать мне. — Но это было сказано с улыбкой, ясно показывавшей, что Боссюэ шутит, и Курфейрак в ответ лишь поклонился.

— Хотел бы я иметь такого же верного рыцаря, — сказал он, любовно глядя на двоих друзей. — Знаешь, Жолллли и правда скучал, пока тебя не было. Он старательно делал невозмутимый вид, но у него плохо получается прятать свои чувства. Это было довольно трогательно.

— Его чувства взаимны, — ответил Боссюэ и быстро сменил тему, чтобы сцена не стала слишком сентиментальной. — Ну что, Жоли, что ты будешь есть?

Свернувшись калачиком в изголовье, чуть в стороне от остальных, Жоли прислонился к плечу Боссюэ и рассеянно клевал еду, которую тот ему подавал, — в то время как все прочие продолжали обсуждать планы на завтрашний день, не забывая отдавать должное провизии из булочной.

— Грантер много знает про Анжольраса, — шепнул Жоли на ухо Боссюэ, и тот усмехнулся.

— О да. Но он всегда был к нему неравнодушен. — Боссюэ засмеялся вновь, взглянув в лицо Жоли. — Неужели ты не замечал?

— Быть может, иногда... он говорит всякие вещи — как, например, когда сравнивал Анжольраса с Аполлоном сегодня. Но я никогда не знаю, серьезно он говорит или шутит.

— Он вполне серьезен, когда не сводит глаз с Анжольраса в кафе "Мюзен". Ты не мог этого не видеть, хоть и проводишь большую часть времени, рассматривая в зеркале свой язык.

— Не смейся над больным человеком, Легль. У меня недостаточно сил, чтобы сопротивляться твоим уколам, — возразил Жоли, сморкаясь в платок. Боссюэ погладил его по голове и вернулся взглядом к Грантеру.

— Его привязанность к Анжольрасу меня удивляет. Я вполне уверен, что Грантеру плевать на все его политические лозунги. И Анжольрас бывает весьма резок с ним. Но при всем том — сегодня Грантер искал его по всему городу с самого обеда, обошел пол-Парижа, и его предложения о том, что делать, были совсем неплохи. И я рад, что он принес с собой коньяк. — Боссюэ отхлебнул названного напитка. — В Грантере больше толку, чем кажется.

— Никто никогда не говорил, что в нем нет толку, — ответил Жоли. — Даже Анжольрас резок с ним только оттого, что уверен, что Грантер способен на большее.

— Да, знаю. И Анжольрас, разумеется, прав. Но я думаю, что его методам кое-чего не достает — пряника в добавление к кнуту. Не только воспитующего воздействия, но и дружеской поддержки.

— Но Грантер наш друг, — возразил Жоли. — По крайней мере, я считаю его другом.

— Нам всем нравится его общество, потому что с ним весело. И мы хотим помочь ему стать лучше, потому что видим, что он на это способен. Но я не уверен, что сам Грантер верит в нашу дружбу; а без веры в дружбу — что остается человеку? Между нами говоря, мне кажется, что на дружбе зиждется сама идея республики — мы, в конце концов, не зря называемся Друзьями азбуки. Как еще научиться видеть в других людях братьев, если не знаешь, что такое братская любовь? Быть может, если мы с тобой попробуем поближе сойтись с Грантером — например, пригласим его как-нибудь выпить вместе, — это пойдет ему на пользу.

Уже не в первый раз Жоли подумал, что Боссюэ — самый мудрый человек из всех, кого он знает. Он перевел взгляд на Грантера, который развалился на стуле вместо того, чтобы сидеть прямо, и, кажется, был по-настоящему заинтересован разговором, но при этом старательно сохранял насмешливо-презрительный вид. Сам Жоли — для которого каждый аспект жизни представлял собой источник радости, так что большую часть времени на лице его играла бессознательная улыбка, — был не в состоянии понять, почему Грантер обращал к миру столь отвратительную гримасу. Но непонимание не мешало ему испытывать сочувствие — и сочувствия в Жоли было предостаточно.

— Да, давай так и сделаем, — согласился он. — Кроме того, Грантер прекрасно разбирается в коньяке. 

— Боссюэ, быть может, ты отвлечешься от своего тет-а-тет с Жоли и выскажешь мнение? — голос Комбефера вернул их к общему разговору. — Знаешь ли ты каких-нибудь хороших адвокатов? Ты учишься на юридическом факультете дольше всех — кроме Баореля, но он, кажется, твердо решил не только не становиться адвокатом сам, но и избегать их, как чумы.

— Не спрашивайте меня, — ответил Боссюэ. — Любого, кого я порекомендую, немедленно лишится всех своих способностей. Единственный адвокат, с которым имел дело я сам, проиграл в суде мое фамильное имение. Но разве у семьи Анжольраса нет своего адвоката? Анжольрас получает от них неплохое пособие.

— Они живут в Бордо, и, чтобы списаться с ними, потребуется время, — ответил Комбефер.

— Ради всего святого, не пишите им, пока это не будет абсолютно необходимо, — предостерег Баорель. — Родители склонны воспринимать исчезновение своих отпрысков слишком близко к сердцу. Курфейрак, а ты разве не жаловался, что Понмерси не так давно обскакал тебя и сдал адвокатские экзамены?

— Понмерси? Он теперь зовется адвокатом, да, но, насколько мне известно, ему еще не приходилось вести дело. Мариус — добрый малый, когда его не заносит, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Анжольрас стал его первым клиентом. — Курфейрак сделал глоток коньяка и покачал головой. — Если уж будет нужно, я попрошу своего отца. Это, конечно, во что-то мне встанет; отец прекрасно умеет добиваться того, что ему нужно, от тех, кому помогает. Но, по крайней мере, оно будет того стоить. И Анжольрас всегда говорит о том, что жертвовать чем-то необходимо.

— Не уверен, что под жертвой он подразумевал сдачу в добровольное рабство к родственникам-роялистам, — лениво протянул Грантер. — Кроме того, вы исходите из того, что ему позволят иметь защитника на суде.

— Не думаю, что сейчас имеет смысл обсуждать иные альтернативы, — спокойно возразил Фейи. — Тем более что Анжольрас, быть может, вовсе не в тюрьме. Возможно, он просто скрывается. Мы все отметили, как тихо и безлюдно на улицах сегодня. У Анжольраса есть контакты и конспиративные квартиры. Кто-нибудь из вас помнит хотя бы половину мест, куда он просил вас отнести пакет или письмо?

В ответ на это все принялись наперебой вспоминать, и Комбефер взялся составлять список, распределяя между ними адреса, куда следует наведаться завтра утром. Жоли попытался было присоединиться, надеясь, что из вчерашнего поручения можно извлечь хоть какую-то пользу, помимо заработанной простуды. Но все тревоги сегодняшнего дня вконец его вымотали, а от попыток перекричать семь других возбужденных голосов еще сильнее разболелось горло — не говоря уже о том, что каждый адрес ему пришлось повторять дважды из-за насморка. В конце концов он бросил эту затею и просто прислонился к Боссюэ, слушая остальных и потихоньку доходя до состояния приятного опьянения. Жоли как раз начал окончательно терять нить разговора, когда кто-то похлопал его по бедру.

— А у тебя нет идей, Жоли? — спросил Курфейрак, лежа на кровати, так что его голова находилась у колен Жоли, и глядя на него из-под темных ресниц и копны кудряшек; похоже, он был пьян не меньше, чем сам Жоли.

Жоли взглянул на остальных — все они сгрудились на полу, сидя на коленях вокруг карты, которую кто-то — вероятно, Фейи — набросал на задней обложки тетради; кажется, это были конспекты Жоли по хирургии.

— Что они делают? Разрабатывают план побега из тюрьмы Форс? — спросил он, прищурившись и пытаясь разглядеть набросок.

— Нет, пытаются вспомнить адрес той типографии, куда мы обращались прошлым летом, — мсье Герина, — сказал Боссюэ у Жоли за плечом. — Сам я думаю, что следует прислушаться к Грантеру. Я совершенно уверен, что это не рядом с кафе "Серваль".

— Я туда ни разу не ходил, так что не могу сказать ничего, — добавил Курфейрак и внезапно нахмурился. — С тобой все в порядке, Жоли? Ты уже какое-то время молчишь.

— Да... просто... — Жоли шмыгнул носом и вздохнул. — Со мной все в порядке, если не считать того, что меня замучила простуда, и мы до сих пор не знаем, где Анжольрас, и я чувствую себя совершенно бесполезным. — Эти слова сорвались у него с языка прежде, чем он успел их осознать — то ли дело было в коньяке, то ли в лихорадке, хотя какая, в сущности, разница. — Прости. Я обычно не склонен к такой меланхолии. Быть может, всё дело в погоде — приближается гроза.

— Полагаю, все мы чувствуем себя бесполезными сейчас, — сказал Курфейрак, ободрительно похлопав его по бедру. — По крайней мере, я — точно чувствую. И Комбеферу приходится нелегко: он пытается понять, что сделал бы Анжольрас, и одновременно — что представляется лучшим образом действий ему самому, — иными словами, ведет внутри себя тот спор, который обычно ведет с Анжольрасом; думаю, на практике это еще сложнее, чем пытаться это объяснить. Даже Баорель выглядит растерянным, а я всегда думал, что такой эффект может произвести на него разве что удар крокетным молотком по темечку. Я знаю, что Анжольрас — наш вождь, но всегда думал, что, случись с ним что-нибудь, мы сможем продолжать и без него. Он всегда говорит, что наше дело больше нас самих — больше, чем любой отдельно взятый человек. Но, выходит, без него у нас ничего не получается? Весь день мы только и делали, что спорили и препирались, и в итоге не получили ничего, кроме новых мозолей на ногах. Анжольрас нам необходим. — Коньяк развязал язык и Курфейраку, и теперь, замолчав, он закусил губу и подвинулся ближе к ногам Жоли; лицо его скрыли рассыпавшиеся волосы.

— Конечно, он нам нужен, — проговорил Боссюэ, потянувшись к нему и дотрагиваясь до его плеча. — Но не стоит судить себя так строго. Да, никто из нас не Анжольрас. Но, тем не менее, мы все здесь, мы провели собрание — что-то вроде собрания, по крайней мере; мы все работаем вместе — даже Грантер что-то делает, и Анжольрас непременно сказал бы, что это чудо, если бы вообще верил в чудеса. И я еще никогда не видел, чтобы Прувер отвлекся от созерцания звезд на столь долгое время. Взгляни — мне кажется, Анжольрас гордился бы нашими стараниями. — Курфейрак перекатился на живот, чтобы посмотреть на Жеана, который спорил о местонахождении типографии с Баорелем. Жеан как раз — с необычайной для него убежденностью — показывал что-то на карте, когда встретился взглядом с Курфейраком и покраснел.

— О чем вы там шепчетесь втроем? — спросил Жеан, поднимая бутылку и перебираясь к ним на кровать, чтобы наполнить их бокалы. — Жолллли рассказывает вам, какая никудышная из меня сиделка?

— Ничего подобного. Тем более что сиделка из тебя чудесная. Жеан принес мне пирожных, — возразил Жоли.

— Пирожных? — поперхнулся Курфейрак. — Когда у меня была лихорадка прошлым летом, ты целую неделю не разрешал мне есть ничего, кроме кашки и бульона! А теперь сам объедаешься пирожными вместе с Жеаном!

— Я не мог отказаться от подарка, — возразил Жоли, подавляя зевок. — И, мне кажется, там еще оставалось несколько — только не знаю, куда я их положил. — Курфейрак скатился с кровати в поисках пирожных, и потащил Жеана на помощь; Жоли воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы захватить побольше места и поменять позу — теперь он обернул руку Боссюэ вокруг себя.

— Может быть, ты хочешь пойти в мою комнату и поспать? Там будет потише, — мягко сказал тот. — Никто не будет против.

— Нет-нет, я сегодня спал почти весь день. И потом, я должен поучаствовать в составлении планов.

Но в комнате, где собралось целых восемь человек, было жарко, и Баорель продолжал подбрасывать дров в камин, а Жеан и Курфейрак бдительно следили за тем, чтобы бокалы не оставались пустыми. Жоли изо всех сил старался следить за разговором — который, как и любые разговоры в подпитии, перескакивал с предмета на предмет без особой связи между ними, — и в конце концов голова у него окончательно отяжелела, а глаза стали слипаться. В его мыслях чередовались образы Анжольраса, сидящего в углу в незнакомой темной комнате, и Мюзикетты, отдыхающей на каком-то пасторально-идиллическом лугу (который, как подсказывала рациональная часть Жоли, ни в коей мере не мог существовать в крохотном имении ее брата) и поющей колыбельную младенцу, которого она укачивала на руках. Пребывая где-то на границе между сном и мечтами, он и не заметил, как предмет разговора вновь сменился, пока не осознал, что к нему — похоже, уже не в первый раз — обращается Фейи, спрашивающий, можно ли одолжить у него книгу; остальные смотрели на него, ожидая ответа.

— Конечно — сколько угодно, — зевнул Жоли и вновь шмыгнул носом. Боссюэ обнял его крепче и, когда все возобновили прерванный разговор, шепнул ему на ухо:  
— Я могу попросить их уйти, если хочешь.

Жоли покачал головой.

— Нет, пусть остаются, я не против.

Боссюэ рассмеялся.

— Прекрасно, потому что, мне кажется, все выпили многовато коньяка, чтобы добраться до дома без приключений. Ты пропустил вдохновенную речь Фейи о том, как запрет собраний можно обоснованно сравнить с разделом Польши. Собственно, теперь я убежден, что все что угодно можно сравнить с разделом Польши. Фейи неплохой оратор — уверен, когда придет время, он сможет поднять рабочих, чтобы они встали бок о бок с нами.

— По-моему, ты тоже перебрал коньяка. — Жоли зевнул вновь, и Боссюэ опять обнял его чуть крепче.

— Без сомнения. Тебе действительно удобно так лежать?

— М-м-м... кажется, да. У меня нет сил куда-то двигаться. Завтра утром у меня, разумеется, будут болеть все мышцы.

— Разумеется.

Боссюэ, кажется, добавил что-то еще, но Жоли уже не расслышал — глаза сомкнулись сами собой. Несколько мгновений спустя он почувствовал сквозь сон прикосновение ко лбу — одновременно профессиональное и успокаивающее. Потом над ним раздался голос Комбефера, и Боссюэ ответил что-то вроде: "Пусть отоспится", — и Мюзикетта, снова с младенцем... хотя ее явно не могло здесь быть, а значит он, видимо, засыпает... и он погрузился в темноту.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Суббота, 7 утра**

Первое, что подумал Жоли, щурясь от утреннего солнца, — вчера вечером следовало закрыть шторы. Щека его касалась не гладкой подушки, а жесткой ткани жилета, а это значило, что вчера он уснул, положив голову на плечо Боссюэ, — должно быть, поэтому левая рука так затекла. Впрочем, если не считать онемевшей руки, сегодня он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Мышцы болели, но, похоже, от неудобной позы, а не от лихорадки; и он больше не ощущал ни жара, ни озноба. Нос, однако же, по-прежнему был заложен — похоже, еще сильнее из-за того, что Жоли всю ночь пролежал на одном боку. Он попытался высморкаться, но вместо этого только закашлялся.

Пытаясь отдышаться и прекратить кашлять, он сел на постели и только теперь заметил, что все его друзья спят в его комнате.

Курфейрак и Жеан свернулись, будто котята, на другом конце кровати. Курфейрак — вероятно, для того, чтобы никто из них не свалился ночью на пол, — слегка приобнимал Жеана одной рукой, зарывшись лбом ему в шею, так что пряди их волос, темных и рыжеватых, смешивались. Комбефер устроился у камина, который давно погас; там он замотался в кипу одеял и подложил под голову подушку с одного из кресел в гостиной. Без очков и крепко спящий, он выглядел юным, как мальчик, и уголок его рта иногда подергивался, будто во сне он пытался решить какую-то математическую задачу. Грантер привалился к книжному шкафу и громко храпел, уронив голову на грудь, укрытый несколькими пальто. Баорель и Фейи лежали валетом на матрасе — вероятно, снятом с кровати Боссюэ; видимо, светлая мысль принести его к Жоли в спальню пришла кому-то голову поздней ночью.

В спальне царил хаос. Одежда — шляпы, шарфы и пальто — была разбросана по полу и мебели. Два стула, которые принесли сюда из гостиной, стояли перевернутыми на письменном столе Жоли — вероятно, чтобы освободить место на полу; половина книг из книжного шкафа были теперь разбросаны по комнате тут и там. Но этот беспорядок выглядел удивительно уютно, так что, глядя на него, Жоли решил, что ради этого стоило поспать в неудобной позе, даже если всё тело теперь ноет, будто он продержался три раунда в боксерской схватке с Баорелем.

Нужно было высморкаться и найти какого-нибудь теплого питья. Жоли хотел было разбудить Боссюэ, но тот спал так мирно, что нарушить его сон было положительно невозможно. Кроме того, если разбудить Боссюэ, то все остальные тоже проснутся и немедленно перейдут к активным действиям. Вчера все были так взволнованы — бог знает до которого часа они не спали, разрабатывая свой план. Еще полчаса сна никому не повредит. Нужно наслаждаться отдыхом, пока это возможно; похоже, грядущее готовит еще немало тревог.

Вздохнув, Жоли пошевелился, чтобы размять конечности, и накинул на Боссюэ одеяло, которым тот укрыл его во сне. Затем, осторожно пробравшись между спящими телами, вышел из комнаты. В прихожей — в отличие от спальни, где стало довольно душно, — царила приятная прохлада; бледные лучи утреннего солнца пробивались сквозь окно, обещая приятный субботний день. Жоли успел только вытащить носовой платок из кармана халата, как вдруг, повернув в гостиную, увидел его.

Анжольрас сидел в одном из кресел, совершенно неподвижный, если не считать едва различимого колыхания груди. Он склонился вперед, поставив локти на колени и подперев подбородок руками; глаза были опущены, а взгляд прикован к некой точке на полу перед ним, будто в молитве. В приглушенном утреннем свете кожа его казалась такой белой, что почти сияла перламутром; лучи солнца запутались в длинных волосах, подсвечивая их золотом.

Как и любой медик, Жоли испытывал восхищение перед человеческим телом. Оно было сложным и совершенным механизмом. Его возможности были удивительны — и не менее удивительным был то, как легко этот механизм сломать; с каждым днем учебы он все яснее понимал, что даже самые заслуженные из его профессоров очень мало знают о том, почему этот механизм вдруг приходит в негодность. Восхищение Жоли человеческим телом, однако, почти не затрагивало эстетической стороны. Имея дело с трупами в анатомическом театре, он укрепился в своем интересе к человеку как к механизму, но то, что тела подвержены старению и умиранию, не позволяло отождествить их с идеалами искусства; настоящие живые тела — а тем более тела мертвые — мало чем напоминали картины с обнаженной натурой в художественных салонах или мраморные статуи в музеях. Жоли мог по пальцах пересчитать примеры, когда его поражала человеческая красота: гладкая шея матери, которую он видел, когда был ребенком и она держала его на руках; Боссюэ, прислонившийся к фонарному столбу возле дома и освещенный светом уличной лампы, улыбающийся, несмотря на то, что потерял ключи; Мюзикетта — как она глядит на него снизу вверх в минуты любви, и ее губы, чуть приоткрытые и приглашающие к поцелую.

Сейчас он не мог не признать, что Анжольрас — в сером утреннем свете, погруженный в собственные мысли и не замечающий ничего вокруг — был очень красив.

— Ты здесь, — почти прошептал Жоли, переступая порог гостиной. Анжольрас вскинул голову, отбросив с лица копну светлых локонов. Его взгляд смягчился, и он поднялся навстречу другу.

— Я здесь, — ответил он. Теперь, когда он встал и очарование первого мига растаяло в прохладном утреннем воздухе, Жоли удалось рассмотреть его получше. Анжольрас — хоть и по-прежнему красивый — выглядел измученным. Под глазами залегли тени, на левой щеке виднелась грязь. Рубашка была расстегнута на груди, и в также расстегнутом сюртуке было видно, что она выбилась из-за пояса слева на талии. Шейный платок был снят и засунут в карман, откуда выбивался его кончик. Жоли подумал, что Анжольрасу явно нужна ванна, горячий завтрак и хорошенько выспаться, — но пока что оставил свои наблюдения при себе.

— Все сбились с ног, — сказал он вместо этого, проходя в гостиную. — Тебя искали по всему Парижу.

— Мне жаль, — ответил Анжольрас, склонив голову; вид у него действительно был довольно виноватый. — Я не хотел доставлять столько беспокойства. Все произошло неожиданно для меня самого. Мне следовало быть более подготовленным.

— И давно ты здесь сидишь? Тебе стоило разбудить нас.

— Не так давно. Кажется, твоя квартирная хозяйка не очень образовалась, что ее подняли в такую рань, но я показал ей записку Боссюэ, и она меня впустила. Зашифровать послание и впрямь было хорошей идеей — я рад, что Боссюэ слушает меня более внимательно, чем своих профессоров на юридическом факультете, — Анжольрас устало улыбнулся, и Жоли улыбнулся в ответ. — Я заглянул в спальню и увидел, что вы все спите. Мне стало жаль вас будить.

— Так тебя не арестовали?

— Не в этот раз. — Жоли хотелось расспросить Анжольраса подробнее, но простуда напомнила о себе вновь — он разразился кашлем, и из глаз и носа потекло.

— Так ты правда болен? — с удивлением спросил Анжольрас. — Я-то решил, что Боссюэ всё выдумал.

— Что ж, это уже прогресс: обычно все думают, что это выдумал я, — едва смог проговорить Жоли и отвернулся, чтобы высморкаться. Вновь взглянув на Анжольраса, он увидел, что тот не улыбнулся его шутке, но глядит с озабоченным видом. — Это всего лишь сильная простуда — впрочем, мне любая простуда кажется сильной. Думаю, я уже пошел на поправку, хотя, наверное, следует поберечься. Друг моего отца схватил простуду и уже думал, что выздоровел, а через два дня умер от сердечного приступа; я всегда был уверен, что тут есть взаимосвязь. Быть может, мне следует попросить Курфейрака, чтобы он послушал мое сердцебиение?

Анжольрас покачал головой, и взгляд его просветлел.

— Полагаю, в этом нет необходимости. Ты не похож на тяжелобольного — скорее, такой же, как всегда, — это было самое близкое к дружескому поддразниванию, что позволял себе Анжольрас, поэтому Жоли не стал обижаться.

— Быть может, мне пошло на пользу, что в последние сутки я куда меньше беспокоился о своем здоровье, чем о других вещах. Мы все думали прежде всего о том, что случилось с тобой. Ты, кстати, выглядишь совершенно измученным — присядь, прошу тебя! — Жоли чуть ли не силой усадил Анжольраса обратно в кресло. — Я должен разбудить остальных. Принести тебе чаю? Я как раз собирался заварить себе.

— Могу я сначала привести себя в порядок?

— Разумеется. Я постараюсь найти рубашку, которая будет тебе по размеру. Постой...

Его прервал нарочито громкий звук чиханья из соседней комнаты, за которым последовал такой же нарочитый стон.

— Бр-р-р... Проклятье, Жоли, ты заразил меня своей простудой, — сказав это, Курфейрак несколько раз преувеличенно громко шмыгнул носом. — Я чувствую себя ужасно. Прувер, отодвинься с моей руки, она вся затекла. — Раздался новый стон Курфейрака, затем тоненький вскрик, а за ним — грохот; очевидно, Жеан был сброшен на пол. Жоли, повернувшийся было на шум, вновь посмотрел на Анжольраса. Теперь тот широко улыбался.

— Тише, Курфейрак, ты всех перебудишь, и горло у тебя разболится еще сильнее, — это был голос Комбефера, тихий, но ясный и твердый.

— Поздно, — а это Фейи, с трудом подавляющий зевоту. — По-моему, кто-то только что упал мне на ногу.

Раздался шорох — один из друзей, видимо, поднялся на ноги. Похоже, это был Комбефер, потому что его голос раздался вновь, вместе со звуком шагов по половицам:  
— Впрочем, хорошо, что вы проснулись; нам некогда спать сегодня. Вижу, Жоли тоже уже встал. Который час? Нам нужно...

Внимание Комбефера, когда он переступил порог комнаты, было поглощено его карманными часами, так что он успел сделать пару шагов по направлению к гостиной, прежде чем увидел в ней Анжольраса и стоявшего рядом Жоли. На секунду он замер, будто не в силах был поверить своим глазам — или боялся им верить, опасаясь, что это прекрасное и мучительное виденье исчезнет, стоит подойти ближе. Он моргнул раз, потом другой, и лишь убедившись, что Анжольрас не собирается испаряться, наконец улыбнулся.

— О, — сказал Комбефер; похоже, обычное красноречие ему изменило.

— С добрым утром, — голосом мягким, но уверенным, поприветствовал его Анжольрас, вставая навстречу другу. — Рад видеть тебя, Комбефер.

Тот слегка повернул голову и сказал просто:  
— Он здесь. 

Других слов не требовалось. На мгновение наступила полная тишина, которая сменилась беспорядочным топотом и какофонией голосов; остальные Друзья азбуки толпой ввалились в гостиную. Курфейрак успел первым и заключил Анжольраса в объятия, столь сердечные, то в комнате, казалось, стало теплее; глаза Комбефера под очками заблестели, когда он увидел над плечом Курфейрака удивленное лицо Анжольраса.

— Я в жизни не был так рад никого видеть, — воскликнул Курфейрак, зарывшись лицом в волосы Анжольраса. — Я почти не спал, воображая тебя в заключенье в тюрьме Форс. У меня за эту ночь наверняка появились седые волосы. Больше я глаз с тебя не спущу.

— И не выпустишь из рук, да? — сказал Анжольрас, осторожно отстраняясь.

Едва ему удалось освободиться от объятий Курфейрака, как его изо всех сил хлопнул по спине Баорель, громко объявивший, что уж он-то не беспокоился ни секунды. Фейи ограничился рукопожатием и улыбкой, а Жеан, не произнося ни слова, с жаром сжал Анжольрасу плечо. Казалось, все хотели прикоснуться к вновь обретенному вождю, убедиться, что перед ними не призрак, что он действительно сделан из плоти и крови — по крайней мере, насколько это вообще можно сказать об Анжольрасе.

— Похоже, это ты нашел его в конце концов, Жолллли, — сказал Боссюэ, толкая Жоли в бок, с улыбкой и кивком в сторону Анжольраса.

— И никому ничего не сказал, — заметил Комбефер. Курфейрак нежно усадил Анжольраса обратно в кресло.

— Он как раз собирался пойти вас разбудить, — сказал тот. — Мне жаль, что я заставил вас волноваться; простите, что не известил — но я не был уверен, что записка от меня не навлечет на вас беды. Мне едва удалось скрыться из "Семи бильярдов", и я решил, что будет неблагоразумно вновь выходить на улицу раньше, чем наступит глубокая ночь. И, конечно, я не знал, что с вами, и боялся, что полиция явится к вам с обыском. Но, похоже, я был прав, предполагая, что вы все найдете друг друга, — он улыбнулся и сжал руку Курфейрака — тот так и продолжал держать его за плечо.

— Что ты делал в "Семи бильярдах"? — поинтересовался Баорель в то же самое время, как Курфейрак спросил:  
— Так тебя не арестовали?

— Я задавал себе этот вопрос весь вчерашний день. Гамен принес мне записку с просьбой встретиться там; подписана она была товарищем, которому я доверяю. Но в кабачке было еще несколько человек, которых я знаю, — все они получили такие же записки; я начинаю думать... впрочем, мы можем обсудить это позже. Боюсь, мы потеряли кое-кого из соратников. Но нет, меня не арестовали — и нет, я не могу вам сказать, где скрывался. Это может поставить под удар других людей. Со мной всё в порядке, Комбефер, — добавил он, отмахиваясь, — Комбефер протянул руку к пятну грязи на его щеке.

— Позволь мне самому судить об этом, — строго ответил тот.

— Не сомневаюсь, ты не упустишь шанса. — Анжольрас перевел взгляд в дальний угол комнаты. — Приветствую, Грантер. Я был удивлен, увидев, что ты остался здесь на ночь вместе со всеми.

Грантер был единственным, кто не бросился навстречу Анжольрасу, задержавшись вместо этого в дверях. Но Жоли, помня, что сказал прошлой ночью Боссюэ, видел, как Грантер не сводит глаз с Анжольраса и его запавшие глаза с темными кругами под ними полны отчаянной жажды, которую не удается до конца замаскировать презрительным изгибом губ. Чувства, отражавшиеся на лице Грантера, были странными, и Жоли затруднился бы дать им точное определение. Но все же он понял достаточно, чтобы надеяться, что Анжольрас, который, казалось, не замечал ничего необычного, будет и дальше пребывать в блаженном неведении — какую бы боль это ни причиняло Грантеру. Теперь, когда Анжольрас обратился к Грантеру напрямую, тот, прежде чем приблизиться, изобразил на лице привычную ироническую усмешку.

— Удивлен, увидев меня мертвецки пьяным на полу? Не верю своим ушам! Смею ли я надеяться, что вырос в твоих глазах — что боги наконец снизошли до того, чтобы обратить свой взгляд вниз с Олимпа и подарить мне улыбку? — Фраза получилась неловкой — и недостаточно саркастичной, чтобы воспринять ее как простую шутку.

— Грантер очень помог нам вчера — правда же, Боссюэ? — быстро вмешался Курфейрак непринужденным тоном, явно не желая портить момент воссоединения; при этом он уселся на диван.

— Это правда, — согласился Боссюэ, опускаясь на другой конец дивана и усаживая Жоли между собой и Курфейраком; остальным Друзьям азбуки, таким образом, осталось довольствоваться коврами на полу. — Во-первых, он спас меня из лабиринтов Сен-Марселя, а во-вторых — убедил твою квартирную хозяйку, Анжольрас, впустить нас к тебе; тем самым он спас твою дверь — иначе ее пришлось бы выбить.

— Мы с дверью очень благодарны, — сказал Анжольрас. — Спасибо, Грантер.

— Это я должен быть благодарен, — ответил тот и, похоже, был готов разразиться очередной из своих тирад; Жоли бросил встревоженный взгляд на Боссюэ. Но в этот момент очень кстати — слишком кстати, чтобы быть случайным, — на Курфейрака напал душераздирающий кашель, который переключил общее внимание на него.

— Звучит ужасно, — заметил Жоли.

— Хоть ты и нашел нам Анжольраса, — прохрипел Курфейрак, шмыгая носом так громко, что Комбефер закатил глаза и сунул ему носовой платок, — это ничуть не оправдывает тебя за то, что ты заразил меня простудой.

— Ты вполне мог заболеть лишь оттого, что провел вчера весь день на холоде, — запротестовал тот. — Тем более, что ты наверняка бегал и взмок. Все знают, что подобное сочетание непременно приводит к простуде.

Курфейрак высморкался — по всей видимости, выражая тем самым все, что думал о доводах Жоли, — и немедленно надулся.

— Почему заразился я, а не Боссюэ? Он, во имя всего святого, здесь живет — и ты всю ночь лежал с ним в обнимку.

— О, я никогда ничем не заражаюсь от Жоли, — небрежно сказал Боссюэ. — День, когда он заразит меня своей простудой, без сомнения, станет нашим последним днем.

— Хватит жаловаться, Курфейрак. Если эта болезнь заразна, к концу недели мы заболеем все, — добавил Комбефер.

— Мне кажется, дело уже пошло, — заметил Фейи, кивая на Прувера, который шмыгал носом, прикрываясь рукавом сюртука.

— Ничего подобного! Я здоров! — возразил Жеан, но возражение несколько утратило убедительность, когда к концу фразы его голос сорвался.

Жоли сочувственно нахмурился.

— Прости, Жеан. Услуга за услугу — я приду тебя проведать с пирожными; тебя тоже, Курфейрак, — добавил он, предвосхищая обвинение в несправедливости. — По крайней мере, если Боссюэ и Комбефер выпустят меня из дому.

— Ты выглядишь куда лучше сегодня утром, — сказал Боссюэ. — И если уж даже Анжольрасу удалось избежать заключения, то мы, пожалуй, не будем подвергать ему тебя.

— Просто замотайте его в шарф, и с ним ничего не случится, — посоветовал Баорель. — Свежий воздух только укрепляет здоровье.

— Никак ты решил наконец-то отказаться от юриспруденции в пользу медицины? — криво усмехнулся Грантер. — А свежий воздух в Париже такой свежий.

— С Жоли-то всё будет хорошо, но как же я? — проныл Курфейрак. — У меня сегодня вечером свидание с той милой рыжей танцовщицей. Я потратил больше двух недель, уламывая ее поужинать со мной, а теперь мне придется либо всё отменять, либо надеяться на то, что я смогу пробудить в ней материнский инстинкт. Чертовски трудно обольстить женщину, когда у тебя слезятся глаза и течет из носа. Понятия не имею, как тебе удается так долго удерживать Мюзикетту, Жоли.

— Боюсь, тебе в любом случае придется всё отменять, — сухо сказал Анжольрас, перекрывая их гомон, и все восемь пар глаз устремились на него. — Сегодня вечером нам нужно провести собрание.

— Разумеется, — согласился Курфейрак, внезапно посерьезнев.

— Что бы ни случилось вечером в четверг — и у меня есть определенные подозрения на этот счет — это только начало, — продолжал Анжольрас. — Полиция наверняка будет использовать подобную тактику в будущем. Нам следует принять меры и разработать план действий для таких случаев. Полагаю, в дальнейшем события будут развиваться быстрее. Мы должны держать руку на пульсе. Нужно быть готовыми ко всему.  
Комбефер положил руку ему на колени.

— Я полностью согласен насчет собрания, но полагаю, что ты не спал и не ел с вечера четверга, а теперь уже утро субботы, — твердо сказал он. — Сперва тебе необходимо поесть и выспаться.

— Я надеялся обсудить кое-что с тобой и Баорелем, — ответил Анжольрас.

— Мы можем сделать это за завтраком, — подсказал тот.

— Быть может, Курфейраку стоит к нам присоединиться? — поколебавшись, спросил Комбефер. Похоже, их перепалка вчера вечером всё еще не шла у него из головы.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил Курфейрак; он говорил непринужденно, но взгляд его был совершенно серьезен. — Я полностью доверяю твоему суждению.

Комбефер не покраснел, но легкий намек на краску проступил на его скулах.

— Благодарю, — сказал он. Анжольрас, похоже, был удивлен этим диалогом, но лишь покачал головой — возможно, списав его со счета как очередной феномен человеческого общения, недоступный пониманию. Жоли улыбнулся про себя и почувствовал, как Боссюэ сжал его руку.

— Когда мы встречаемся? — Фейи поднялся на ноги. — Мне нужно идти на работу; нет мира нечестивым, — добавил он чуть смущенно. — Простите, что вынужден вас оставить.

— Нет-нет, нам всем пора уходить, — подхватил Курфейрак. — Полагаю, Жоли и Боссюэ хотят вновь располагать своей гостиной.

— Ничего подобного, мы только рады видеть вас здесь, — возразил Боссюэ. — Правда, Жоли? Нам следует почаще приглашать вас всех к себе. Быть может, и Анжольрас присоединится к нам в следующий раз. Мы вчера чудно погуляли без тебя.

— Не знаю, стоит ли мне радоваться, что это уже стало предметом для шуток? — спросил Анжольрас.

— Конечно! — подтвердил Боссюэ. — Я шучу только о серьезных вещах. Я не стал бы растрачивать свои невеликие запасы остроумия на всякую чепуху. Когда у человека за душой нет ничего, кроме его острот, он расходует их очень экономно.

— Хотел бы я увидеть подтверждения этому. Фейи, в восемь часов не слишком рано для тебя? — вернулся Анжольрас к предмету разговора. 

— Совсем нет. — Фейи протянул руку Пруверу. — Проводить тебя домой, Жеан? Мне по пути. Могу и тебя проводить, Курфейрак, если ты боишься умереть по пути.

Трое друзей отыскали сапоги, надели пальто и распрощались со всеми, но не раньше, чем Боссюэ вручил Фейи всё, что осталось от вчерашнего ужина ("Потому что у тебя не будет времени позавтракать"), а Жоли твердо пообещал Курфейраку, что придет проведать его после обеда и принесет пирожных. Жоли пытался было возразить, что сам еще не выздоровел окончательно и не обязан рисковать своим здоровьем ради Курфейрака, от которого все равно не дождешься благодарности, но сдался, когда начал чихать Жеан; Жоли немедленно почувствовал себя виноватым, а Комбефер воспользовался поводом, чтобы наконец выпроводить уходящих за дверь.

— Быть может, им не следует приходить на собрание? — сказал Жоли. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы простуда усугубилась. Курфейрак, конечно, преувеличивает...

— Не то что ты! — вставил Боссюэ.

Жоли показал ему язык и продолжил:  
— Но Жеан и правда выглядит неважно. Меня вы вчера заставили лежать в постели весь день.

— Одно дело — бегать по Парижу в холод, и совсем другое — сидеть у огня с бокалом вина в кафе "Мюзен", — возразил Боссюэ. — Я уверен, что Курфейрак сумеет убедить Луизон позаботиться о них с Жеаном наилучшим образом.

— Да, он умеет быть весьма убедительным, — согласился Комбефер, уводя Анжольраса подальше от Баореля, с которым тот вступил в оживленную дискуссию; Баорель успел надеть один сапог, но держал второй в руках; по всей видимости, мысль, пришедшая в голову Анжольрасу, никак не могла подождать, пока Баорель обуется полностью. — Мы ведь решили поговорить обо всем за завтраком.

— Прошу прощения. — Анжольрас, похоже, решил все-таки дать Баорелю возможность завершить свой туалет. — Надеюсь, к вечеру тебе станет лучше, Жоли, — добавил он, завязывая шейный платок.

— Мне уже лучше, — ответил тот, и Анжольрас коротко кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но развернулся обратно, будто что-то забыв.

— Ты ведь тоже придешь сегодня вечером, Грантер? — спросил он. На секунду усмешка Грантера перестала быть горькой. Но лишь на секунду.

— Если мне больше нечем будет заняться, — небрежно бросил он.

Анжольрас дернул углом рта, и взгляд его стал холоднее; но он лишь развернулся и вышел, не сказав более ни слова. Баорель и Комбефер последовали за ним.

Остался только Грантер, который, казалось, только сейчас осознал, что все, кроме хозяев, разошлись, и заерзал на месте.

— Полагаю, мне тоже пора, — пробормотал он. Жоли, вспомнив, о чем они говорили прошлой ночью, бросил взгляд на Боссюэ, и тот слегка пожал плечами, давая понять, что решение за Жоли.

— Останешься на завтрак? — спросил тот. — Мы были бы рады твоей компании. Если, конечно, ты пожелаешь.

Предложение Жоли не вызвало той мгновенной вспышки восторга, которая последовала за скупой похвалой Анжольраса, однако Грантер, похоже, был ему искренне рад.

— Приглашение от пары, которая провозгласила свой дом новейшим и диковиннейшим салоном Парижа? Только не рассказывайте Анжольрасу. Он выругает вас за пропаганду этого буржуазного института. Но нам, простым смертным — ты, Орел из Мо, можешь сказать, чтобы я говорил лишь за себя, но я-то знаю, что мы с тобой сделаны из одного теста, — нам, простым смертным, нужны наши маленькие радости. Я еще не созрел для монастыря. Поэтому я принимаю ваше приглашение, но с одним условиям — вы позволите мне вас угостить. Я знаю отличное местечко в паре шагов отсюда. Мы близко знакомы с хозяином — хоть и не настолько близко, как с его женой, — и он сделает мне скидку...

Боссюэ бросил ему ключи, которые Грантер ловко поймал:  
— Я никогда не отказываюсь от угощения, так что благодарю за нас обоих.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько бутылок вина он принесет? — спросил Жоли, когда за Грантером закрылась дверь.

— Я бы сказал, он слишком опьянен благодарностью Анжольраса, чтобы хотеть чего-то еще, — ответил Боссюэ и печально покачал головой. — Бедняга Грантер.

Комната постепенно светлела; друзья сидели рядом на маленьком диванчике. Жоли прислонился к плечу Боссюэ, иногда слегка шмыгая носом, — этот звук был единственным, который нарушал дружеское молчание. Через некоторое время на лоб Жоли внезапно легла рука — теплая, грубоватая и очень знакомая. Жоли удивленно рассмеялся.

— Что ты делаешь? — Он взглянул на Боссюэ, и тот улыбнулся смущенно.

— Ты сказал, что тебе лучше, но молчишь всё время с тех пор, как ушел Грантер. Я подумал — вдруг у тебя снова жар. Но лоб не горячий. — Боссюэ вопросительно наклонил голову.

— Нет, я просто задумался, — ответил Жоли. — Ты и сам молчишь.

— Я лишь подражал тебе.

— Не советую этот делать. Я плохо влияю на людей. Не успеешь оглянуться, как я затяну тебя в пучину крамольной деятельности, разгула и разврата.

— М-м-м, звучит завлекательно. Пожалуй, я останусь у тебя еще на неделю, — засмеялся Боссюэ, взъерошив Жоли волосы. — Так о чем ты думал?

— Ни о чем особенном.

— Жолллли...

— Помнишь, что ты говорил вчера о дружбе и республике? Я полностью согласен с тобой — республика действительно зиждется на дружбе. В лозунге "свобода, равенство и братство" слово "братство" не только потому, что так лучше звучит — хотя, конечно, так и правда звучит куда лучше. Но я думал — как мне посчастливилось, что для меня две этих вещи соединились воедино. — Жоли почувствовал легкую дрожь в руках. Быть может, жар все-таки вернулся — но на этот раз Жоли, как ни странно, не счел дрожь симптомом неведомого недуга. Он глубоко вдохнул, надеясь, что хотя бы голос его не дрогнет, и продолжал.— Я хочу сказать — я верю в республику, и в нашу Францию, в наши идеалы — больше, чем я верил во что бы то ни было в своей жизни. Уж конечно, больше, чем в то, что говорит церковь. Я, кажется, никогда по-настоящему не верил в бога. Я никогда не был хрестоматийным хорошим мальчиком, который искренне бормочет молитвы на радость родителям, тихонько слушающим в дверях. Отец слишком рано дал мне позволение пользоваться библиотекой, так что я скорее задавал епископу неуместные вопросы вроде того, как выглядел Лазарь после того, как пролежал мертвым целых четыре дня.

Боссюэ рассмеялся:  
— Могу себе представить — ты, похоже, был настоящим маленьким эмпиристом и приверженцем Просвещения. Ты и теорию магнетизма ему проповедовал?

Жоли улыбнулся.

— Не совсем. Но теперь я верю в республику больше, чем в иные из научных теорий. Уж точно больше, чем в то, что порой говорят профессора в школе медицины. Иногда я сижу на лекции и конспектирую — и не могу отвязаться от мысли: это неверно, это не может быть верно, старые вы дураки. Я студент так себе, но даже мне это понятно. Пройдет каких-нибудь десять лет, и кто-нибудь, кто умнее и вас, и меня, придет и докажет, что вы неправы. Зная Комбефера — наверняка это будет он. — Жоли внезапно обнаружил, что смотреть Боссюэ в глаза стало трудно, и опустил взгляд, уставившись на собственные руки, в которых вертел носовой платок. — Но когда Комбефер рассказывает о важности образования, или Жеан декламирует свои политические стихи, или когда мы обсуждаем, почему любой, даже самый либеральный монарх ограничивает свободу в силу самой природы монархии — я всегда чувствую, что это правильно. И когда я слушаю речи Анжольраса, я знаю — хоть порой и не согласен с его методами — что то, о чем он говорит, абсолютно истинно и абсолютно верно. И я готов умереть за это. Но после вчерашнего — после вчерашнего я также знаю, что если завтра ты придешь ко мне и скажешь, что пресытился революцией, и попросишь бежать с тобой из Парижа — я последую за тобой, не раздумывая ни секунды. Если мне придется выбирать между республикой и другом, я выберу друга, — Жоли сглотнул и наконец вновь посмотрел на Боссюэ. — Я ужасный человек, да?

Тот накрыл его руки, нервно комкающие платок, своими большими ладонями.

— Нет, — мягко сказал Боссюэ. — Это значит, что ты просто человек. — Он сжал руку Жоли. — Я без колебаний сделал бы то же самое для тебя; но эта мысль никогда не мучила меня, потому что я уверен, что ты никогда не попросишь о подобном. Разве не так?

— Не попрошу, — сказал Жоли, зная, что говорит правду.

— Как не попрошу и я. По крайней мере, на этот счет ты можешь быть спокоен. — Боссюэ, по всей видимости, пытался его ободрить, но вид у него при этом был такой печальный, что Жоли забеспокоился.

— Боссюэ? В чем дело?

Теперь настала очередь Боссюэ опустить взгляд.

— Я не так предусмотрителен, как ты, Жоли, и мне почти нечего терять — и я давно привык к потерям. Но, тем не менее, последнее время я стараюсь ни о чем не задумываться надолго. Это слишком тяжело.

Жоли осторожно поднял его голову за подбородок, и их глаза встретились. Он подумал, что не сможет выразить словами все, что чувствовал вчера. Для этого ему пришлось бы объяснить, что он понял, как еще бьющееся в груди сердце может быть вскрыто, будто скальпелем, — и как собственная смерть вдруг показалась куда менее страшной бедой по сравнению с другими; и как быть храбрым легко — во всяком случае, гораздо легче, чем позволить быть храбрым другому, близкому человеку, что гораздо мучительнее. Он хотел было попробовать облечь все эти чувства и мысли в слова, но внизу открылась и захлопнулась входная дверь, и на лестнице послышались шаги.

Поэтому Жоли лишь улыбнулся.

— А вот и Грантер, — просто сказал он.

Боссюэ вновь сжал его руку и улыбнулся в ответ.

**fin**


End file.
